The Changes Chronicles
by Munkman13
Summary: My first My Little Pony thing. A series of actions and events cause multiple characters in town to fall with certain some ponies. It's love, family, friendship, tales of deceit and tales of fortune. Will the relationships work out? I cannot explain this any better than this.
1. Chapter 1

**Bro you give me grief for this and I swear.  
>As fas as I am aware My little Pony belongs to Hasbro and Faust I own nothing not even this computer. Thought I would try something out. Happens after fourth season. Also characters are a few years older.<strong>

"No!No!No! Out of ever possible thing! This!IS!THE!WORST!POSSIBLE!THING!" Rarity cried out to the heavens. Spike and Sweetie Belle exchanged annoyed and exasperated looks at the fashonista pony's drama. Another tub of ice cream and a spoon was levitated to where the ivory colored unicorn lay, her eyes brimming with tears and her usually immaculate mane in tangles.

Spike edged closer to Sweetie Belle.  
>"This has been going on for over an hour, what did she find out that is so terrible?" Spike had arrived after lunch in order to help out his beloved crush with some of her outfits, per her request yesterday of course. But when he had opened up the door the sight that had greeted him was that of Sweetie Belle moving close to ten pounds of used tissues and empty tissue boxes. She had practically begged Spike to help her dote on the crying mare.<p>

"I have no idea, I woke up and she was just like this." Sweetie Belle whispered back to her friend. "I thought I heard her last night or something, but I waited until this morning to find out."

"And she's just been crying? And eating ice cream?"  
>"As far as I know." Not an entirely bad way to spend ones day Spike had to admit, minus the crying part, but pigging out on ice cream and he was in, simply more proof that he and his Rarity belonged together until the very ends of time!<p>

"Spike? Spike? Spike!" Sweetie Belle yelled into the zoned out purple dragons face, he had been doing that more and more recently when he came over. Just listening to her big sis talk about dresses, do her little chores and then get a really weird look on his face that her parents sometimes got.

Spike was torn from his daydreams and sheepishly apologized to the white unicorn filly, another bout of crying from the older mare drew their attention. Spike and Sweetie Belle did not know whether or not to roll their eyes or be legitimately worried for the mare.

"Rarity? Sis?" Sweetie Belle's voice cracked on the middle of Rarity, she approached the shaking shivering form of her older sister.  
>"Maybe if you told us what's wrong we could help you?"<br>"Or at the very least stopped this crying." Spike muttered to himself quietly, as much as he hated to admit it this was really getting old really fast. Sweetie Belle gave the baby dragon a little glare before returning to rubbing Rarity's twitching shoulder.

"Oh a generous offer Sweetie, but I am afraid that there is absolutely nothing that you can do for this is really THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" With that she swooned back onto the couch. Sweetie Belle sighed, at least she had tried to talk about this rationally, but clearly Rarity did not feel particularly rational today.

With a sudden jerk Rarity sat bolt upright, clutched to her chest was a magazine,with a big bright cover, Sweetie could just make out a bit of gossip on Celestia and her love of cake below a wider spread picture. Rarity's leg obscured nearly the entire front cover. Rarity began to coo over the crumpled cover as if it were a baby pony, and her eyes began to well up once again with tears.

"Oh you poor, poor creature. You do not deserve such horrible, horrible slander." Sweetie Belle looked over her sisters shoulder to see a picture of a white unicorn stallion with a blue mane and a very debonair mustache. The word ostracized was all over the image and photographs of shocked and appalled ponys decorated the rest of the page space.

"Isn't that the guy that you danced with at Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding?" Spike trotted over and glared down at the photo's if they said something complimentary then he would burn the thing to ashes without a second thought. Instead his interest was peaked. Reaching over the two he snatched it away and turned through the pages.

"High Society pony Fancy Pants of Canterlot, was shamed at this years annual fashion show, when the pony in mention showed up he was attired in last years fashion and escorting young scarlet of pony film Grand Grace. On top of publicly humiliating himself Mr. Pants lost the majority of his stock the very next day. This former rising celebrity of Equestria is now no more then a broke has been. Unable to be reached for comment his ex-fiancee and longtime mare friend Fluer Dis Lee, could merely state that the two of them were over for the rest of her days." Spike let out an impressed whistle, everything that could go wrong for this poor guy had just fundamentally gone wrong. No wonder Rarity was so upset, according to Twilight she practically worshipped the ground that this pony walked on.

"Terrible, simply awful. The dear was so sweet to me whenever we met as well. Now look at him!" With that she flung herself down and began to weep heavily. Sweetie Belle moved over to the article and looked over Spike's shoulder. It really was too bad, Canterlot celebrities must have a very stressful life if all they had to do to loose it was make a couple of mistakes.

"I think maybe you should make Rarity some tea or something Sweetie Belle, I'm going to go get Fluttershy she would understand this kind of stuff better then us." Sweetie stopped to think for a moment before she perked right up, a grin spreading across her little face.

"Great idea!" she said excitedly before making her way over to the front door.  
>"Ummm Sweetie Belle? Where are you going to exactly?" Sweetie Belle stopped and gave a confused look to Spike.<br>"To go get Fluttershy. Then make the tea."  
>"No I'll got et Fluttershy and you make the tea at the same time." A minute went by before Sweetie Belle let out an 'oohh' of comprehension and went over to the kitchen. Sometime's Spike worried about how fast she was on the uptake. He couldn't think of that now, quickly he left the boutique and hustled over to Fluttershy's cottage.<p>

Not even a half hour later Spike was back with a concerned Fluttershy in tow. She had been busy caring for a bears stiff back, but had timidly asked if she could check on her friend and then return to finish the job. The bear aware of her good reputation happily agreed.

"So it's because of a stallion back in Canterlot?" she said quietly hovering just a few feet above the ground. Spike gave a nod.  
>"Yeah apparently he was some big hot shot that fell into ruin or something along those lines, anyway Rarity's freaking out, thing you could help?"<br>"Well um ah I can certainly try..." Fluttershy came slowly down to the ground and pushed open the door to the Carousel Boutique.

"Rarity? Are you in here...I can um come back later if now is not a good time...if that's alright with you." A great wailing came from the other side of the room. Fluttershy gave a little eep before recognizing her best friend's cry of anguish.  
>"Rarity? What's the matter? If you don't mind me asking..." Fluttershy slowly entered the dressmaking store and walked over to where the dressmaker herself was crying and rocking back and forth.<p>

"Oh Fluttershy! My dear dear wonderful little Fluttershy! It's horrid! Simply horrid! How can one such as Fancy Pants be the bunt ends of these...these...these horrible slanderous words?!" Fluttershy could only look down and mumble that she didn't know.  
>"Oh how can I ever work again wight he knowledge that that poor stallion is off somewhere suffering needlessly?" A sharp clatter came from the kitchen along with an oops and a tinkling of broken china.<p>

With a bump and a stumble Sweetie Belle exited the kitchen walking backwards and holding a silver tray with a teapot, four cups and some milk and sugar. The liquids were in Rarity's fancy one of a kind tea-set, she figured that seeing the priceless china would put her in better spirits.

"Tea's wready!" She mumbled out excitedly turning sharply into Fluttershy. The butter coated pegasus gave a cry and a jump as freezing cold tea splashed her as the pot turned over. The brown stain slowly spread across her fur and turned the entire thing an odd color. Rarity shot straight up. Her face clouding over in anger.  
>"Sweetie Belle!" She began before collecting herself. "I have no time for these shenanigans, you are to clean up this mess and then go straight to your room for bedtime. Understood?"<br>"It's not even two in the afternoon?"  
>"Is that understood?"<br>"Yes Rarity."  
>"Excellent. Oh Fluttershy you poor dear! Come we must get you to the spa and wipe away that horrid tea stain before it gets to deep!" Grabbing her friends hoof Rarity was off like a whirlwind. Leaving Sweetie Belle and Spike in her wake.<p>

"Well." Spike said clapping his claws together. "She seems like she's in a better mood." He then kneeled down and began to help Sweetie Belle pick up the mess of tissues and scattered tea cups. Sweetie gave him a quick grateful smile before she went off to find a broom.

Right outside of Canterlot a pony with an immaculately kept coat and a freshly cleaned monocle was pulling a large cart containing all of the possessions that he had left in the world. An expansive wardrobe, fine silk, a few sacks of bits and close to fourteen boxes each one filled to the brim with newspaper clippings and articles on his former glory.

With a deep intake of breath the unicorn looked off into the distance, a single cloud obscured the horizon of an otherwise clear day. A single thought occupied his mind at the moment.  
>"Where to now?" Canterlot was no longer hospitable, and having each and every single pony that he acknowledged as a friend turn upon him so quickly...he had no one and nowhere to go.<p>

"If only the world was not such a cruel place." He lamented to himself. Well if he was going to get anywhere he had better begin moving. Pulling on the cart inexpertly he made his way down the mount ion side. Multiple yellow and pinkish purple flowers decorated either side of the path. Such a simple elegant color arrangement.  
>The flowers reminded him of something, or was it someone? He finally grasped upon it, that mare at his little shindig a year or two prior! With the reserved fashion and who was close friends with that other unicorn that he remembered enjoying so much.<p>

"Now what was her name?" He wondered to himself, the cart groaning and seining from side to side as he pulled either to fast or to slow. He suddenly pounced upon the name.  
>"Rarity! That's the mare! Ms. Rarity. I wonder how she is finding herself? Such a fabulous fashion designer..." Where did she say she was from again? Horsetown? No that was not it.<br>Stallionton? Obviously not.  
>Perhaps...Ponyville? Yes that sounded correct Ponyville. Fancy Pants suddenly had a brilliant idea, one that came out of thin air, possibly the best ones that he had always came from there. His instincts were telling him to find that generous young pony.<br>"She has probably already read the article but I have no choice for it, off to Ponyville!" With that his speed increased into a strong trot. Yes he could see it now! The two of them being reunited! Her taking the gallant young stallion in! The two of them working together with her designing abilities and his expertise in how the upperclass functioned! The two of them would pull themselves up into the world and he would be back to where he used to be not one week ago! Then he would retire rich and smug.

A glorious well thought out plan if he had ever heard one. Now all he simply had to do was discover where the little hamlet of Ponyville was. Trotting off down the path he did not think that it could really be all that difficult to find.

**My first My Little Pony story, wow never thought I would ever right that down, might continue might not, did this because why not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I own nothing not even this computer.**

The letter went on and on. Celestia could hardly force herself to continue to read it, but she knew that she must, it had her dearest pupil and friend involved so she simply had to asses if it was truly a risk. Sighing she closed her eyes and counted to ten. Upon opening them she continued to read.

"I will then topple this flimsy artificial hierarchy that you deem to be a government system. Your beloved Twilight Sparkle shall be tormented and tortured, she will lament the very day that you chose to take her under your wing. The final words upon her breath will be cursing you for all the horror and suffering that she was forced to endure. Your beloved niece shall be the next to fall, and as I feast upon her sorrow she shall gaze upon your visage and proclaim hatred for her beloved aunt. You my dearest Princess of hypocrites shall weep tears of the saltiest seas, know that the moment the first one hits the ground I shall be there to lap it up and smile as your body turns cold.  
>Your loyal enemy"<p>

With a palpitation of the heart Celestia let the scroll drop. It had been set upon her nightstand while she slept. Her forelegs burst out into goosebumps. She was frightened, truly frightened, the last time she had been this scared for anthers life was when the centaur had made his move. The only thing that had kept her from outright panic then was the knowledge that her dearest pupil and her friends would be able to stop him. Now she was uncertain, an enemy that she did not know, it could be anyone from Chrysallis to Sombra, perhaps Discord acting up again? But no...this was far to dastardly for him, much darker then his typically jokes.

Whoever was doing this was diabolical enough to wish harm upon not just her but perhaps the entire Princess lineage. A clattering of hooves upon marble caught her attention and Celestia looked up to find her dearest younger sister enter the throne room. A concerned look was upon her face.

"Sister? What is the meaning of the secrecy, you had sent me a letter telling me to come to the throne room right away..." Luna stopped as she noticed that the typical Pegasus guards were not present.  
>"Where are the guards? They are assigned never to leave their posts."<br>"I dismissed them, if this is to remain between the two of us then we need absolute secrecy. Sister" Celestia moved off of the throne and descended the steps to stand just in front of the mare, who had constellations decorating her mane.  
>"I have received distressing news. Last night someone, somehow broke into my royal chambers, and left this." She brought the letter down and using magic held it in front of her sisters face.<p>

Luna's eyes widened as they quickly scanned the sheet. Her lips mouthing out the words silently. The first question that she had when she was finished was something that the head princess had never even considered.  
>"Does this mean that they have access into the palace?" Celestia could only stare back.<p>

"I do not know, this surprised me, the guards never left their post last night and I can think of none of our enemies who would be boastful enough to warn us this far i advance."

"A new threat perhaps?"  
>"Perhaps...or..." Celestia paused, she did not want to say it but it needed to be said, it was dangerous and paranoid but it needed to be said.<br>"Or what?" Luna's voice quaked with fear.

"Or one of our allies has became an enemy." Luna gasped in shock brining a hoof up to her mouth. The accusation could very well lead to war. Wars had been started over pettier things, and this, this was a very dangerous thing to say.  
>"But who? Who could possibly or would possibly..."<br>"Again I do not know darling sister. But I am most worried for the other princess's." Celestia walked towards a window that gazed out across the city. It was aright beautiful day and many of their subjects were about. Some were gossiping, others shopping with their foals, parents ushering their young along. Ignorant of the possible danger that loomed over their heads.

"You and I can easily defend ourselves and each other, the royal guard is a strong deterrent and an adequate failsafe. It is our niece and Twilight Sparkle that I hold the most worry for."  
>"Princess Cadance has Shining Armor with her, as strong a Captain of the guardsman as one could ask for, not to mention highly proficient in magic. The crystal ponies have just a strong an armada as ours as well. She is in excellent hands."<p>

"And what of Twilight Sparkle?" Luna could not answer, yes she had good magic and an excellent brain, her friends would go to the ends of the world for her as well. But what of an army? Or a silent assassin? She in fact her entire small town would be overrun and taken within moments if not sooner.  
>"She is strong."<br>"Yes and her friends are true and loyal, the town loves her and would do anything for their princess, but what of a stronger unstoppable force? They could never hope to win." Celestia had seemed to voice Luna's deepest fears.

"What shall be done then?" Celestia turned back towards her sister and appeared to gaze through her into the very universe beyond. She then began to mummer to herself.

"No we cannot move her, if we did then that could cause a panic...I am uncertain if revealing the truth would be a wise course of action either, it pains me to sway it but she may be safer in the dark. And we cannot assign an army to her with no explanation, she would be suspicious and it could be taken as an act of aggression."  
>"Towards whom?"<br>"The townsfolk, her, both. It cannot be something so...so...massive." Luna knew that they had to think of something, anything. This was a very delicate affair.

"By Starswirl the Bearded!" Luna finally huffed out, sitting to the ground. They were getting nowhere fast, merely stating the obvious and claiming what they very well could not do, as opposed to what they could be doing.  
>Celestia's eyes lit up as she heard her sister's outburst. Of course it was clear to her now! Why had she not thought of that before!<p>

"Luna! I have it! It's perfect! It's genius! It's...it's..."  
>"Hopefully nothing afflicting." Celestia glowered down at the sarcasm before continuing.<p>

"Starswirl left me a very important spell, a very rare one that he developed when studying the elusive parasprite. You remember those little mischievous makers do you not?"  
>"I remember the horrid little pests that eat all of the crops and houses yes."<br>"Starswirl the Bearded was developing something a very long time ago, he eventually finished it but told me never ever to use it unless someone dear to me was in danger."

Luna sat up straighter, their old friend and companion was indeed wise but what could he have discovered from a household pest? Some new form of magic perhaps? Celestia continued growing more excited and began to pace back and forth.  
>'Like teacher like student.' Luna smiled softly to herself. She had often seen this type of behavior in Twilight Sparkles dreams, the mare would imitate her teachers behavior for hours at a time.<p>

"It was simple, he discovered it through an accident. And yet it makes sense, never tested on ponies but he assured me that it would work."  
>"Please Celestia what did he create?"<br>"A potion my sister, one that could duplicate a pony an unknown number of times." That was what lay the parasprites power, always eating and always creating more and more of themselves, a hassle to contain and dangerous when hungry. Yet the possibilities would be enormous if one could duplicate themselves. A never-ending army of one exceptional stallion and any war would be won. Or any tyrant could seize power, Luna shuddered at the thought, it was powerful dangerous magic.

"This is fascinating sister but how can this assist Twilight Sparkle?"  
>"It is clear as day Luna! We choose a member of the guard ponies and send him to escort Twilight Sparkle, he will be told to tell her that he is to become another assistant to help her in her more royal duties that Spike or Owlicious cannot do. He will also become her protector, and as he will have the proper training he would be a fine stallion to create the army out of."<p>

"Ingenious plan sister!" Luna rushed and rubbed her neck against Celestia embracing her as best that the smaller mare could. "But one simple flaw, who would be noble enough to keep this secret from the Princess? and yet care enough about her that they would protect her best interests?"

Celestia opened her mouth to answer, and soon closed it as she drew a blank. No immediate pony popped into mind, Shining Armor perhaps but he had his wife to take care of. All of the other guards were powerful but many were inexperienced. A name seemed to appear out of her head from nowhere, Flash Sentry...now who was that one?

"Sister do you know of a guard called Flash Sentry?"  
>"A small-town colt if I am correct, he has slowly been moving through the ranks, I believe that he wishes to become the captain of the guards."<br>"At so young an age?"  
>"The former Captain Armor was not very much older."<br>"Very correct, but still. Why do I remember him being affiliated with Twilight Sparkle?"  
>"Did not the overreactive pink pony that was here many moons ago mention something about the other side of the mirror? And Princess Twilight with Flash Sentry?"<br>Celestia attempted to remember and then it came back to her. Yes Pinkieamenia Pie had gone into a long winded breathless rant about something of that nature. But...could they really take that chance? They did not know the colt extremely well. A more advanced and experienced stallion might make a more suitable choice. There were other ways to make certain that he was a suitable pick though.

"Guard!" Celestia called out. Immediately the grand door was open and a stallion poked his head through.  
>"Yes my Princess?"<br>"I need to speak with the one called Flash Sentry immediately."  
>"Yes my Princess." The impressive door swung closed with a slam.<br>"Sister?"  
>"Luna listen very carefully, I am going to probe into Flash sentry's mind, with his permission of course. It is very draining for the both of us, but I will be able to gage his emotions and memories and discover if he is worthy of protecting Twilight Sparkle." Luna did not know what to say to this, obviously her sister had been delving into other magics during her banishment, but this... this was dangerous and dark and outlawed during their time for understandable reasons. Having the power to search through another ponies mind...it was barbaric.<p>

Yet Luna knew that it had to be done. Cadance had years to amass and win over her castle guards, the same went for Celestia and herself. But Princess Twilight Sparkle was young in their terms, and she had not yet picked a royal command or protection. If it had to be done for the Princess's protection then Luna was willing to go as far as it would take.

The opening of the doors drew the royal sisters attention. Instead of the stallion who had been on guard earlier, a younger pegasus entered he had his head held high but his eyes were darting from one place to another, frightened cornered. When he saw the two princess's gazing upon him he quickly dropped to one knee and bowed his head hitting his helmet against the floor. A resounding clans echoed through the room as he shot to his hoofs.

"Forgive me your majesty's! I am so sorry for the interruption!" His face turned a unique shade of pink and he avoided eye contact all the more. Luna could only look upon the terrified stallion and simply think 'This is who my sister had in mind?'

"Do not worry yourself Flash Sentry. We are the ones who summoned you do you not recall?" Flash Sentry could merely blush harder and nod.  
>"Flash Sentry. You have worked hard and brought yourself up through the ranks until you stand before us today. I have faith that you are ready for a grander assignment that I have for you."<br>"It would bring me great honor to complete this assignment for you your majesty." Flash Sentry bowed once again but managed to avoid hitting his head upon the marble floor.  
>"Do you recall the Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Flash's eyes widened and he avoided their gaze once again.<br>"I briefly met her on one or two occasions, your majesty."

"Arise." Flash trotted over to where the two Princess's stood and came to a stop gazing up upon their holy divinity. The two were like gods compared to just a common pegasus pony.  
>"Flash Sentry in order to choose you for this incredible task, I must first probe your mind. Calm yourself! It is not as terrifying as you imagine." From the look on Flash Sentry's face it could still be pretty terrifying. "I shall only do this with your permission and if you wish for it to stop then let it be known and I will cease immediately."<br>"I am prepared your majesty. Out of curiosity how far back will you venture into my memories?" He might have been a loyal guard but he still wanted to keep certain things a secret.  
>"As far as I must to deem your worth, I apologize for being so vague."<br>"Let us commence then your highness. I have the upmost faith in you." With that Celestia moved her horn and the very tip touched the young ponies forehead. The final thought to go through his mind was.  
>'What does this have to do with the Princess?'<p>

The next moment memories began to dance through his head, he could see all. It was as if he were a foal at a movie theater. The first memory that held any significance that was stopped and stared at was when he was first sworn into the royal guard. He was standing at attention next to a short line of other ponies, unicorns and Pegasus. An older stallion walked down the row and placed a helmet upon each of their heads.  
>Finally, after so many years of preparing, so many years of training he was going to protect those dearest to him.<p>

The next memory was of him at his first major event. He was announcing the arrival of the newest princess. He did not know who she would be, probably an overly stuck up, self-righteous glory hound. He had not spent a lot of time with the princess's at this point so he was always shocked at their generous and forgiving natures. He was preparing himself for the princess's arrival when he felt something relatively small bump into him.

Looking down he saw possibly the most adorable mare he had ever seen, and he lived in a land full of them. The purple princess was blushing deeply and looked timid, and almost scared, certainly bashful. He smiled down at her as reassuringly as he possibly could before remembering his duty.

The next memory was him in the training room. He had not seen Princess Twilight for many days now. He pushed himself harder as he through himself against a punching bag. He knew that she was a princess and powerful in magic and could not possibly have any use for a regular pegasus guard, but still...still. He wanted to be strong, for her, in case she ever did need his help.

A bright flash of light broke across the memory, much like a large wave at the beach. a satisfied voice spoke not just in the room but in his mind. A silky motherly voice spoke.  
>"Yes this is enough. This will do nicely."<p>

Flash Sentry opened his eyes and looked around. It was just the three of them in the room again. Princess Celestia looked visibly drained. Princess Luna stood beside her gazing with concern at her elder sisters smiling face.  
>"You Flash Sentry have been chosen to undertake a great task. I am going to give you information that is never to leave this room, under any circumstances. A threat has been made against not only My sister and I but also upon all of the royalty. I am assigning you as a one man guard to Princess Twilight Sparkle, you will be given a special remedy if you choose to undertake this task that you can only use if the most dire situation should arise. I have but one question for you, Will you Flash Sentry take on this grave and solemn duty to protect the princess with your very life?"<p>

Flash Sentry did not even hesitate. He had dedicated his life already to protecting the royalty. "I accept."

A flash of light appeared in front of the Princess of the sun. A small vile of green and pink liquid appeared, it was practically shivering with magic.  
>"Never let this out of your sight." Princess Luna said as she lifted it and placed it upon the guards broad back.<br>"When am I to leave?"  
>"Immediately." With a nod he turned upon his heel and departed to pack his things. Princess Luna turned back to her sister who was writing furiously upon a parchment, satisfied she touched the tip of her horn and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.<p>

"Sister? How do you think this will end?" Celestia sighed and turned to her sister with a sad smile.  
>"As it always does sister. As it always does."<br>"I think it would be the best course of action to bring the royal family together for protection." Celestia shook her head no.  
>"We must let the populace think nothing is wrong. I do not wish for Cadance to be so far away, we shall inform her but not yet."<br>"What of Prince Blueblood?"  
>"Ah...yes...our nephew." Celestia had to be perfectly honest little patience for her nephews enormous ego. Still for protection purposes.<br>"We shall have him come to the castle in a form of vacation...and we shall keep him well protected."  
>"I shall send a letter out come morning." Luna said. The two sisters gazed at each other. No foe, not even Discord would give so cold a threat, and one with such great implications. They would find this threat and they would eliminate it.<p>

Flash Sentry sat down in the balloon as it descended towards the sleeping town of Ponyville. He would be leaving all that he knew, for her. A mare he did not even know. All he had was his armor, his guitar, his saddlebag, and that bizarre liquid.

Down in the newest and only castle in Ponyville, a certain dragon groaned and flipped over in his sleep clutching his stomach, a single flame issued out and a letter appeared next to his basket. He continued to groan in agony.

**Not giving up on this that easily Review if you want I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

It was a simply glorious day in Ponyville. The birds were chirping the sun was shining, Twilight Sparkle former student now turned princess of friendship stretched in her bed. She pulled her wings above her horn and let out a sigh. She liked to wake up early, not as early as Applejack mind you, but still early. Rolling off of the bed she eventually was out. The castle had kept little of their things after the devastating battle destroyed it.  
>So her typical modest bed was replaced with a grand crystal four post relic. It was...unusual.<p>

Spike still insisted on sleeping in an old basket that he had found and would usually be seated at the foot of her bed still snoring away. Instead a different noise reached Twilight Sparkles ears. A great groaning and moaning filled the room and came from where Spike usually slept.

"Spike?" Twilight called out moving to the end of the bed. The groans continued and they sounded simply awful! Twilight hoped that he was not coming down with something. Still no reason to be worried, the baby dragon had probably just had a big midnight snack of gems and ice-cream and now had a little indigestion.  
>"Alright mister how many was it this time?" Twilight Sparkle let out a gasp upon seeing her number one assistants state. Clutching his stomach he was breathing heavily and steam rose from his nostrils, a constant gurgling came from his stomach and he was huffing and puffing angrily sounding as if he were attempting to pass a kidney stone. His scales were shiny and damp with perspiration. The most startling thing was his hands and feet, they appeared larger...swollen...his arms and legs also seemed much ganglier then what he should have, especially for a dragon his age.<p>

"Twilight...help..." He managed to squeak out before another groan escaped his lips. Twilight gasped and rushed to his side.  
>"Don't worry Spike! I'm here!" What could it be?! What could be the matter with her number one assistant?!<br>"Apendicitis? No that doesn't affect the limbs? A cold? But it's too sudden! Oh Spike what's the matter with you?" Twilight felt as if she were about to cry, Spike looked as if he were in so much pain! And here she was helpless.

"Did you eat anything odd last night? Hows your saliva? Is your tongue an odd color?" She was beyond panicking now and just listed random possibilities that could be affecting him. Spike groaned and then spat something out of his mouth. It was long and sharp and embedded itself into the ground, picking it up in her hoof, Twilight was horrified to find that she was holding a still warm fang.

Spike spat again and again and again. Multiple fangs were piling up on the floor, and yet new ones appeared to be taking their places, his jaw appeared to be expanding and contracting, breaking and reforming into an all new shape.  
>"Spike just hold on! I'm going to come back and get you to some help!...I hope." Twilight whispered the last part to herself before running out of the grand bedroom and down the winding staircase.<p>

Twilight ran with all of her might, taking to her wings every once in a while until she was out the front door.  
>"Applejack's is to far away, Rarity wouldn't own one, Fluttershy is across town...Pinkie!" Twilight shouted into the still early morning. Spike was far to delicate to touch at the moment but if she could get him into a wheelbarrow and then to a doctor or Zecora or someone who might know something. And who else could she get a wheelbarrow from at this time of day but Pinkie Pie?<p>

"What's up pup?" Pinkie asked popping up from behind Twilight and practically scaring the purple alicorn half to death. Twilight wasn't certain how the partying earth pony could do that but she was certainly grateful that she could.  
>"Pinkie thank goodness your here! Do you have a wheelbarrow that I can borrow? It's really urgent!"<br>"Sure you can borrow my barrow! Or barrow my borrow! Berrow my bellow? Can you here my hello? HELLO!"

"Pinkie! Focus! That wheelbarrow?" Twilight loved her friend but honestly sometimes she did not know when to take something seriously.  
>"Here you go Twi." Pinkie said taking a wheelbarrow out from around the corner of the castle nonchalantly. Deciding it was better not to question how Pinkie just made the laws of physics cry Twilight just took the wheelbarrow and rushed back up the stairs with it. Pinkie hopped along after her curious as to what was giving Twilight such a tizzy.<p>

Twilight ran back into her bedroom where Spike was still lying in bed. He gave out a groan and looked over at the door, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he looked even bigger then before.  
>"Spike don't worry we will get you to a doctor or something as soon as possible!" Using magic Twilight levitated her now medium sized dragon out of his bed and slowly placed him into the wheelbarrow.<p>

"Yeah and afterwards we can have a great big happy you're feeling better party! Oooh or a happy that you got sick and got to miss work today party! OH! OH! And there can be a big pool with a diving board and..."  
>"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted. This was serious! Couldn't she see that Spike could be in serious pain right now? "We are not having a party and that! IS! FINAL!"<br>"Oh." Pinkie said simply looking taken aback. "Alright then. I'll see you guys around. Hope you feel better soon spike." Pinkie turned and slowly walked out. She visibly looked shaken.

Twilight sighed. She didn't like to snap at Pinkie, but she was so concerned for Spike and Pinkie seemed so, not uncaring but confused. She would have to apologize to her friend later though.  
>"Come on Spike." Twilight said picking up the wheelbarrow handles with her magic and began to go out, it took a bit of strain but she managed to move the heavy wooden contraption.<p>

Pinkie wandered the streets alone and miserable. None of her friends were outside, not a single soul was stirring to help comfort old Pinkie Pie. (It still being relatively early did not cross her mind.) She was sorry that she made Twilight snap, she was just trying to help in the best way she knew how. In fact come to think of it most of her friends did not seem to like her party ideas that much anymore.  
>Pinkie was mature enough to know that they still liked her, after the little fiasco with Gummy's party she knew that they would always like her. But they seemed to not want her to party as much anymore.<p>

The first hint had been when Fluttershy told her that Mr. Mouse wanted to have a quiet private party for his birthday that year.  
>The next had been when Applejack had declined the invitation to have a hootenanny in the newly raised henhouse, it had been the first one that Pinkie had helped her cousins make and it hurt a little that they didn't feel like celebrating.<br>The event after that had been with Rainbow Dash. She had broken her fastest obstacle course record by two seconds. Two whole seconds!  
>Just yesterday, SweetieBelle had answered the door when Pinkie knocked. Pinkie had come around to see if Rarity was ready to plan her annual masquerade, it had been a new idea that they had come up with. SweetieBelle had just said that Rarity didn't seem up to plan a party right then. Pinkie said she understood but inside she felt the tinniest bit upset, Rarity didn't even want to see her!<p>

And now with Twilight being so mean to her. Sure she was concerned about Spike, so was Pinkie! But she was just trying to lift his spirits. Maybe...Pinkie didn't like to think like this, but maybe she should give up on planning parries for a little while? She wouldn't give it up, perish the thought! As her mother used to say but maybe she should just take a little break? Just until she figures out where she stands?  
>"Ah excuse me?" A voice came from above her, looking up Pinkie almost collided with a tall stallion pegasus in a royal guard uniform. She remembered him! It was the pony version of the human that Twilight had such a big crush on!<p>

"Oh! Hello! How can I help you Flash Sentry?" She might not be throwing a welcome to Ponyville party for the guy but she could still be neighborly.  
>"Well I was just...wait a second how do you know my name?"<br>"We met before in Canterlot. I'm one of Twilight Sparkle's friends. My name is Pinkie Pie. How can I help you?"  
>"Oh. Well. Um I was transferred here to be a guard for Princess Twilight Sparkle. I got here last night and I was wondering where her highness lived? I am supposed to report to her castle."<br>"Well it's the only castle in Ponyville, just down the street. She's not in right now but she always says that her doors open to friends! And since she already knows you or something that makes you friends!"  
>"Er. Yes, thank you Ms. Pie."<br>"Call me Pinkie please."  
>"Thank you Pinkie." Flash Sentry went off on his way, exhausted by the pink ponies energy. He approached the giant crystal tree palace and eventually drew even with the rather modest door set in the side. Opening it he went in, leaving his helm by the door he began to wander the rooms. Uncertain what to do he stumbled upon the kitchen. Inside was a big bag of hay, rye bread and a bag of gems.<br>"Does she have a dragon or something?" Flash Sentry had to say that was an odd choice for a pet. Not really clear when she would get back, and uncertain of what else to really do, Flash Sentry began to make some breakfast for the returning Princess.

Rushing through the Everfree forest Twilight gave small words of encouragement to the still barely conscious Spike. He was giving little thrashes and was starting to spill out of the wheelbarrow. It took her a long time to finally see the hut that she was searching for, a few masks hung around the entranceway and herbs were drying by a fire. Not bothering to slow down Twilight shouted out her coming.  
>"Zecoraaaa!" The alicorn did not slow down and did not stop shouting until she saw the zebra coming out of her hut a confused look on her face.<br>"Twilight Sparkle I presume? What is the cause of this much..." The wheelbarrow came to a screeching halt right in front of the door. Spike went flying out and landed beside the surprised Zebra. "Zoom?"

"Zecora! Something is the matter with Spike! And I don't know what it is! Please Please Please help me!" Zecora looked down at where the now large dragon was laid down on his back, his shivering was diminishing but he was still a very large size. She studied him a little giving a poke or a prod here and there. Then he took a little piece of one of his scales in her mouth and pulled it off. Going to a bowl she dropped it in and mixed in some liquids, a green, a purple, and a red. A small puff of steam and some bubbles later and Zecora gave a little relieved smile.  
>"Spike has nothing to fear my dear. I had originally feared, that dragons greed had returned for this this little dragons, can't you hear?" A small grumbling was loud and clear in the room.<br>"But I now change that prognosis, it is clearly a new diagnosis. A dragon living with ponies? What a sight! But I believe that his anatomy has changed hence your fright."  
>"His anatomy? Are you saying that because Spike has been living with ponies his entire life that he is starting to become one? How is that even possible?"<p>

Zecora sighed before explaining, she was no expert herself, but she had acquired a lot of knowledge onto her proverbial shelf.  
>"A dragons growth is influenced by magic you see, The more that Spike has been around he gathered much like a bee. Stored and converted he has grown, now like a pony his internal clock will be toned."<br>"So how old is he now? He kind of looks around...I don't know Applebloom and the other crusaders age?" Zecora nodded, she needed some time to figure out some good rhymes.  
>"And he's stuck with that type of aging? Permanently?"<br>"I apologize Twilight Sparkle, but as you can see you can guess as well as me."  
>"It's not so bad... I mean he's still a dragon, and he's still Spike, my number one assistant." Twilight nuzzled his cheek affectionately. So her little dragon brother was basically going through puberty. They could deal with this. In fact it was kind of funny in a weird sort of way. Zecora interrupted with a cough, she handed over a steaming cup of brew.<br>"When he wakes have him drink, and make certain that he is near a sink."  
>"Thank you Zecora, I really don't know what I would have done without your advice." With another grateful smile Twilight ushered herself and a still twitching Spike out of the hollowed out tree.<p>

Walking a bit more calmly through town, Twilight collected her thoughts. So Spike was aging at the same rate as a young pony, younger then her and the rest of her friends but around the cutiemark crusaders age. Would this change anything? He was clearly taller then he had been before, probably bigger then his basket and would need a new one as soon as they got home.  
>'Or I could just put him in one of the other empty bedrooms' she thought to herself. Twilight didn't like to admit it but the huge castle was beginning to feel a tad dreary with all of it's empty rooms going to waste. She wished she had guests more often, or at least some who would stay over, her friends came over practically every day, but she was still lonely at could only give so much comfort.<p>

She was now in front of her home. Opening the door she found in her rush she had left it unlocked, and she was normally so careful about things like that. Walking in she levitated Spike in walking backwards. Slowly she inched inside, suddenly her hoof caught something and she stumbled. Spike fell to the ground and let out a tiny moan of pain.  
>"Sorry!" Twilight said to Spike. She looked down at what had tripped her up. A helmet was placed right next to her door and had fallen over, it was a golden royal guards pony helmet, but why was it doing in her house? A smell reached her nostrils, someone was in her house and making toast? Leaving Spike hanging half in and half out of the doorway with his head on the doormat, Twilight began to stalk through the passages of her home.<p>

Coming to her kitchen she saw an orangish pegasus with a blue mane appearing to be cooking some toast in her oven. Not hesitating Twilight ran in and grabbed him with defense spell 287. Or the immobilization spell.  
>"Ha!" She shouted and spun him around. She came face to face with a very confused looking Flash Sentry, she hadn't seen the stallion in what felt like years and what very well might have been.<br>"Your majesty." He said flustered, uncertain as to how he felt being restrained by the princess.  
>"Ah. Hi. What um...what are you doing in my house?" She asked feeling her face flush, she had had mixed feelings with the human version of this particular pony guard, and now having him here in her house, making her breakfast was rather odd.<p>

"Did the Princess not deliver a message explaining the situation?" Twilight slowly shook her head no.  
>"Well um I was sent here to, well to guard you and serve as a palace servant as is the custom to do so?" The excuse sounded lame, especially with his true reason for being there so important, but he couldn't give away the secret that the Princess's had instructed him to keep.<br>"Oh well ah sorry then." Twilight released the flustered stallion, both tried as hard as they could tot ry and not look at each other.  
>"I took the liberty of starting some food for you Princess." Flash Sentry moved over to the toast and took out a plate, rattling the other silverware and dishes as he did so and awkwardly moving the three pieces of toast onto a plate.<br>Turning he nearly dropped a piece off of the plate. Twilight quickly grabbed it with her magic and levitated it over to where the plate was now positioned on the table with some butter and jams.  
>"Thank you. And please, just Twilight Sparkle would be fine."<br>"Yes Prin- Miss. Twilight Sparkle." Flash Sentry caught himself.

A groan came from the doorway and there stood Spike in a new hulking glory. Flash Sentry's eyes went wide and his wings flared out, getting between Twilight Sparkle and the dragon he gave a whinnie of warning. "Get back your highness! I will hold it off while you go and get help!"  
>" Flash please calm down! That's Spike he's my friend!"<br>"Chill dude I live here." Spike mumbled before being shocked at how deep his voice had gotten. He rubbed his head where a knot was slowly forming.  
>"Twilight what happened to me?"<br>"I'll explain later Spike. But first please drink this it will make you feel better." A small cup levitated over to Spike. He took it in his claws looked down at the herbs doubtfully before drinking deeply. His normally purple face began to turn lime green. He rushed past Flash Sentry to the sink and began to dry heave into the porcelain.

Flash Sentry looked around at the cramped kitchen, puking reptile, and princess crunching away at toast, a concerned look on her face and crumbs on her chin. He wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into by agreeing to this job.

On a back path a lone orange earth pony was wandering down it, a fake chicken sat upon it's saddle a big red two on it's belly and a bowlers cap on its head. He was wearing a sombrero and a poncho. He stopped all of a sudden as a great wave began to go through his body. His pupils dilated and his eyes began to pop out of his head, his body launched itself into the air and began to contort in odd positions, his legs twisted into pretzels and his mane pooled out into an afro. When he landed he was panting and out of breath, but man what a rush!  
>IT wasn't a good rush though, it was frightening. Something was wrong and it was back the way he had come, more specifically back in Ponyville.<br>"Pinkie?" Cheese Sandwich said with concern in his voice. Turning he rushed back to Ponyville with as much speed as he could muster in his legs drove him forward. Fear for the one pony that he cared about more so then partying was in trouble, big trouble. All he knew was that he had to help her.

**I guess read and review. Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony again I own nothing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Faust and Hasbro own My little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

The day was bright and crisp at Sweet Apple Acres. The chores were over halfway done and the afternoon was none too hot, Big Macintosh figured he could probably finish them all before three. Yes you did not get many nice clear days like this one, in fact it very well could have been perfect except for one tiny minuscule detail.  
>Caramel would simply not stop talking.<p>

Now don't take it the wrong way sometimes Big Macintosh enjoyed a little conversation, but sometimes he also enjoyed doing a bit of work. Caramel was typically very good about that sort of thing and would remain quite for long periods of time, but sometimes when the fancy took him, as it was doing right now he would simply go on and on about a subject that held very little interest for the red farm stallion.

Still Caramel and Big Macintosh went way back, when they were just foals. Not to mention he would help out around the farm when he was free. Sometimes he would be more trouble then a flying fish in a cat store, but it was the thought that counts.  
>'If only he would let up about the unfair prices at the Cake's sweet shop' Big Macintosh thought to himself and bit into his grain of wheat.<p>

"I am telling you Big Mac it is simply criminal how much their charging for two dozen cupcakes with extra cream cheese frosting! Criminal! A working class stallion such as myself can hardly afford to buy them nowadays!"

"Eyup." The entire reason that Caramel would need two dozen cupcakes was probably because he would have some kind of incident with the boxes that would leave only one lone survivor, if Caramel was having a good day.

Big Macintosh positioned another three baskets underneath his tree and gave a mighty kick with one back leg. The tree gave a great shake down to it's roots and then the tree gave up it's bounty. Caramel stopped his jaw aching to give an impressed whistle. Moving to his tree he took one, then two and then three kicks until about half of the apples fell. A big branch gave a mighty creak and then snapped and fell onto one of the bushels, oddly enough it was the one with the most apples in it.  
>The ones that won't be applesauce would most definitely be bruised.<p>

"Whoops. Sorry Big Macintosh." Big Macintosh just gave a little grin and began to haul the bushels to the cart that they were using. On a faraway hill a loud 'HYA!" could be heard as an orange figure with a brown hat gave a double back legged kick to a tree, all of the apples fell into the waiting basket. Caramel and Big Macintosh took a moment to stop and stare at Applejacks handy work.

Caramel let out a forlorn sigh. Big Macintosh merely looked down and smirked. It was no secret to the giant work horse that his friend had a crush on his sister, heck it was pretty easy to see. Would Big Macintosh allow the two to date? Hay no! That was his little sister! He wasn't going to make it easy for anyone to date her! Not even if it was his closest friend. Still it was fun to make fun of him for it.

"What are you looking at ?" Caramel said indignantly glaring down at the ground. Macintosh could just let out a little snort of laughter. He hooked himself onto the cart and began to pull it back to the barn, Caramel strained behind with his own well laden cart.  
>"What were we talking about before?" Caramel said sweating beside Big Macintosh.<br>"Cupcake prices."  
>"Yes! Thank you! As I was saying it's simply ridiculous how much they charge, a working joe can't afford to buy something there for their special some-pony now, and that in and of itself is a sham."<p>

"Macintosh! Caramel! Wait up!" Caramel clammed up when he heard the southern voice coming from behind him. Applejack came running up with her cart rattling full of apples. She pulled up next to Caramel and gave a grin before she began to launch into conversation.

"Shoot certainly is a good day to do some apple bucking! Before long it will be time to start on the east orchard, after that I think we should go clockwise into tha' south orchard an then finish up with tha' west if there's time. That sound good to you boys?"  
>"Eyup."<br>"S-sure, yeah totally Applejack."  
>"Glad to have you here sugar cube Big Macintosh and I could have never gotten this finished by our lonesomes. Applebloom is supposed to be helping, but..." Here the orange mare looked skywards in exasperation, " She and her friends are doing their work up in the attic today, something about becoming antique dealers."<br>"That certainly says something about your family's attic." Applejack gave a snort of laughter and Caramel practically glowed in joy that she acknowledged his joke.  
>"She's in Pony High School now right? She still hasn't figured it out yet?"<br>"Nope."  
>"What Macintosh said, she will figure it out eventually though, these kinds of things just take a bit of time."<p>

By that time the trio had arrived at the barn and began to deposit their loads inside the bins. Applejack gave a tsk of disapproval at the load that Caramel deposited. He visibly deflated as she began to root around in the mess in the hopes of finding at least one pristine apple. The dust mites heat a ray of sunshine just right and Big Macintosh stared transfixed at the serene spirals of dust.

The screen door to the old homestead slammed shut and a high pitched voice called out in an amplified voice.  
>"BIG MACINTOSH!" Big Macintosh poked his head out of the barn door and then trotted over to where his baby sister stood on the porch. She wasn't much of a baby anymore, being just a little shorter then Applejack but she still insisted on wearing her bow and wound whine at the drop of a hat.<p>

"Oh! There ya' are."  
>"Eyup."<br>"Granny Smith wants to talk with you it sounded pretty serious." Big Macintosh walked behind his sister as she ran up the stairs to go rejoin her friends and he went to the living room to talk with his grandmother.  
>Caramel and Applejack stood in the barn for a moment before grabbing their carts and heading back to the south orchard.<br>"So Pony High School?"  
>"Yup."<br>"Still doesn't know her special talent?"  
>"Nope."<p>

"I think that we are out of apples." Twilight Sparkle said from the fridge, her head was sticking inside searching for the fruit. Spike was laid across the table he had not eaten anything yet today, his stomach was too upset. Flash Sentry was sitting on a stool by the door he had taken a piece of toast when Twilight offered it to him but that was it.  
>"How can we possible be out of like the one fruit that grows in this town? I mean is that even possible?" Spike complained from his spot on the table, it was groaning under his excess weight. Twilight made a mental note to discuss his habits of sitting on things, it might be a tad dangerous now that he was a teenager.<p>

"I haven't gone food shopping all week, all we have is bread and jams, and I wanted some apples today."  
>"If you made me a list and some directions I could run out and purchase the apples Your highness." Flash Sentry spoke coming to attention by the doorway.<br>"Twilight Sparkle please. And I don't want to put you out you just arrived, If you insist on protecting me then you should at least move your things in first."  
>"With all respect Princess Twilight, I should also learn the outline of the town, in case I have any reason to go out in it for errands or something of that nature."<br>Twilight huffed, he did have a point. Flash Sentry might be here for a while though, she had no idea why she would need a royal guard though. She was a princess for crying out loud!  
>But then again maybe between him, Spike, and Owlicious she could focus on other things a bit more. She had been getting along fine with only two assistants but you never knew when three was necessary.<p>

But she also wanted to go see Applejack today. It felt like it had been awhile. A walk was always good for the nerves and to clear the mind as well. Spike appeared to be falling asleep, he should probably get out and have ponies get use to his new form. It would be a shock but everyone seemed to adjust readily enough to her wings, him being a little taller would probably be no problem.

"I have an idea." Twilight spoke up, she had spent the last minute calculating all of the pros and cons and now was a good time to illustrate the plan for the day.  
>"The three of us will go down to Sweet Apple Acres, I will show Flash Sentry around town and Spike if you wouldn't mind could you please put Flashes things in one of the empty guest rooms?"<br>"Sounds like a plan, I assume that I'll be bringing home the apples too?"  
>"That would be great thank you Spike." Spike smiled and rolled his eyes, he was used to doing the chore Twilight didn't want to so this was no surprise. It certainly came as one to Flash Sentry. He had not come here on a vacation to be waited on wing and hoof! He was here to protect the Princess! And here she was telling her pet to fix up his room?<br>Actually upon further self reflection he had to admit he had no idea where he was going to live or anything so this might work out well for him. But...still...

"Please Princess Twilight Sparkle I do not want to be a bother." Twilight seemed to be getting a tad perturbed at constantly being called Princess but she responded politely.  
>"Just Twilight Sparkle. Please. And it's no trouble at all, we don't want to be completely inhospitable, you already made us breakfast, let us prepare your room."<br>"I just feel..." Flash Sentry trailed off as a large brown ball of feathers flew into the room and sat in front of him giving him a blank look.

"I um..."  
>"Hoo."<br>"Flash Sentry. That's who." Spike said to the bird turning over.  
>"Hoo."<br>"Flash Sentry the guard by the door. New guy? Not Twilight Sparkle with wings or me."  
>"Hoo."<br>"Me. Spike the dragon. We have met every single day for the past few years!" Spike was sitting up and practically shouting now.  
>"Hoo."<br>"SPIKE!" Spike pointed around the room. "Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Spike, Owlicious." He said coming to a stop on the owl. "Clear now."  
>"Hoo."<br>"YOU! OWLICIOUS!" Spike screamed.  
>"Do they do this often?" Flash Sentry whispered into the princess ear. Twilight Sparkle did not look amused as she had witnessed this at least once a week.<br>"You have no idea how often."

"Eh Stupid feather duster." Spike said as he stalked out of the castle behind Twilight Sparkle and Flash sentry. Closing the door behind him and locking the door.  
>"So the road to Sweet Apple Acres is pretty much a straight shot from town and back." Flash Sentry nodded he had changed out of his armor and now walked beside Twilight Sparkle. He looked smaller without the armor. Less like a guard and more of a typical crowd pony some pony who just went around his day to day life.<p>

"I see." He said looking around briefly as they walked down the street. There certainly seemed to be a lot of shops about, the inhabitants went around doing their average business some stopping to talk. A grey pegasus with oddly shaped eyes went into a store the shape of a diabetic inducing meal and came out with what appeared to be a box full of plain muffins.  
>"How many people live here?"<br>"Oh geez I am really not sure but smaller then Canterlot, much smaller." A gasp of shock came from some of the ponies that they were passing. Spike being much taller as he was walking upright and the sheer growth difference from the other day it was an unexpected sight, seeing a new pony walking with the local princess, and her serpent now the height of a draft horse. Not a very easy sight to see at noon.

Spike for his credit did not seem to notice or care, he was much more preoccupied with making sure that his head never hit any low hanging signs.

"Granny?" Big Macintosh called into the parlor where she usually was for her daily doze, her morning nap was taken outside on a rocking chair and her afternoon snooze would be in the kitchen before whipping up supper. But at this time of the day it was time for her daily doze.  
>A snore came as his answer.<br>"Granny." Big Macintosh called out again stepping further into the room.  
>"Huh?!WHozit Whatsit?! I don't know any klansponies!" 'That sounds like a terrifying explanation' Big Macintosh thought to himself as he sat on the floor across from his grandmother.<br>"Big Macintosh? Is that you?"  
>"Eyup."<br>"Good. Now boy what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Big Macintosh waited a beat, it would take her a moment but she could usually figure this out on her own.  
>"I called you in here didn't I?"<br>"Eyup."  
>"Alright then let me get down to business. Big Macintosh I am old and probably dying."<br>'Not this again.' Big Macintosh thought to himself, she really liked to lay it on thick that she wouldn't be around for ever but still! It was disconcerting when she went off in a tizzy like this.  
>"Now as the eldest in this house that means that I have supreme authority over everything. And I want to say this as the one stallion in this household it is your job to eventually take over the farm and run it in my absence or eventual demise. Now..." The elderly mare took a deep breath and wiped an eye for dramatic effect.<p>

"I was hoping that this would just come natural to you as you are a bright stallion, Don't you let any pony tell you different! Still I fear I might just have to lay down an order. Boy I want to be reassured that the Apple family line will continue on after my passing. You though have not even left the farm for over a week straight! Big Macintosh I expected you to at least be courting by now..."  
>'Oh sweet Celestia in the sky please tell me that this is not happening.' Fate really couldn't be this cruel...could it?<br>"But you haven't so I am going to put it down straight on the line."  
>'I can't be having this conversation with granny. I can't be having this conversation with granny.' Was the line repeating itself in the uncomfortable workhorses head. Big Macintosh was shivering and sweating bullets in nervousness and anticipation on her next sentence.<p>

"I want to see some Great Grandfillies before I die so I expect you to go out and find a nice little mare and get hitched. You understand?"  
>"Nope." Big Macintosh said. That was it he was drawing the line right there, he refused to be bullied into dating by his grandmother.<br>"This is not a request it's an order. Please for you're dear old feeble granny?" She leaned forward and shakily took his hoof smiling into his face.

'I can't believe that she's doing this...I can't believe I'm doing this.' Big Macintosh took a deep breath before replying to his Grandmother's smug looking face.

"So this place is Sweet Apple Acres?" Flash Sentry said looking around impressed. The place had a lot of charm to it. Flash could see life here being very comfortable.  
>"Yes indeed. This is where Ponyville and a lot of other parts of Equestria get their apples from."<br>"This place is just so peaceful, I haven't ever really experienced anything quite like it..."  
>"Trust me don't get used to it. It never lasts." Spike deadpanned as he looked up at the roof of the house. Following his gaze the two ponies eyes widened as they saw a couple of young mares on the roof.<p>

A ramp had been created and a miniature slingshot was attached to the top. The trajectory would send the pony in it flying at breakneck speed over the west orchard and who knew where else. The three fillies stopped their work and turned to see who was now in the yard.  
>"Applebloom! Scootaloo! Sweete Belle! What are you doing!"<br>"Hiya Twilight! Applebloom called from on top of the structure poking her head over the side of the roof. "We were trying to become Cutie Mark Antique dealers."  
>"But then that got boring." Sweete Belle spoke up poking her head over the side next to her friend.<br>"So we decided to try a sick wicked awesome new stunt!" Scootaloo finished sticking her head over the side as well, her trusty scooter was on top of the ramp.

Applebloom cocked her head to the side and studied who was next to Twilight. "Hey! Who are your friends?" She shouted down.  
>"This is my new uh...assistant" Twilight looked over at Flash sentry who could merely shrug. "Yes assistant Flash Sentry."<br>"And who's the dragon behind you?" Twilight looked confused and then realized who she was talking about.  
>"It's Spike."<br>"You mean like a relative? Older brother? Cousin?" Scootaloo spoke up scratching the back of her unruly mane.  
>"No it's actually Spike. He went through puberty!"<br>"Twilight!" Spike shouted blushing.  
>"That's Spike!?" Sweete Belle shouted her voice cracking. That was unbelievable she had seen him just yesterday! Then he had been a baby dragon! Now he looked almost like he was having some sorta greed relapse!<p>

"Hey guys." He called out waving up a claw.  
>"Yo Spike! Think I can clear the orchard?" Scootaloo shouted getting onto the top of the ramp and pulling herself back.<br>"Don't you dare encourage her." Twilight said icily as she flew up there. Flash Sentry looked around before following her lead. It took a lot of strength and begging and pulling but eventually the alicorn and pegasus got the three fillies to the ground. Twilight carrying Applebloom and Flash Sentry had Sweete Belle, Scootaloo and her scooter.

"Twilight! Spike! How you doing?" Cam san excited southern drawl. Applejack and Caramel came out of the orchard with a couple of carts full of apples. Applejack stopped and looked at the mysterious looking pegasus and the adult Spike in her yard, A giant ramp and slingshot had been constructed on her roof and the three fillies were around the now giant Spike gawking at hi new height.  
>"What the hay happened here?"<br>"Oh uh well it appears that the girls were going to *ahem* launch themselves off of the roof."  
>"Mhm and who's this guy?"<br>"FLash Sentry my new assistant. He's from Canterlot."  
>'Why did that name seem so familiar.' "And the super tall Spike?"<br>"As near as Zecora could figure puberty."

"Alright then." Applejack looked abnormally calm before she turned to the three fillies. Then the thunderclouds around her face broke out.  
>"Are ya'll insane! Do you have any idea how boneheadedly stupid that..." Applejack's yelling fading to the background as the Cutie Mark Crusaders merely stood there and received their verbal reprehension.<p>

Caramel mover over to where the new guy was standing. He gave a small sheepish grin. "Hello."  
>"Hello."<br>"I'm Caramel. You?"  
>"Flash Sentry."<br>"Nice to meet ya' so you're from out of town?"  
>"Yeah Canterlot."<br>"That's nice. You play pony bowling?"  
>"I um have tried..." Flash Sentry didn't know what to say it was a question entirely out of left field.<br>"Well me and Big Macintosh, That's Applejacks and Appleblooms brother." The caramel colored pony pointed a hoof at the two sisters. "He and I have been trying to start a pony bowling league here in town but we never have enough players. You should try it some time."  
>"Oh yeah...of course..." Flash Sentry doubted that he could play any good but still it might be fun. 'And it would be a good way to learn who might have a vendetta against Princess Twilight!' He realized with a shock.<p>

"So when's the next match?"  
>"About a week. Oh hey there's Big Macintosh now!" The excited stallion ran off towards a tall red work horse. Flash Sentry was taken aback for a moment. When that stallion said Big he wasn't kidding! The stallions legs were as thick as tree's! And his yoke must have weighed half a ton!<p>

Caramel began jumping around Big Macintosh who just stood there with a shocked face staring into space, ignoring anything that the other pony said about how they could go ahead with their pony bowling league. Big Macintosh was unresponsive.

"Big Mac?" Applejack came up to the two stallions and was about to shout about how foolhardy their little sister was until she saw the look on his face.  
>"Big Macintosh are you alright?"<br>"Nope" That was unexpected he was usually such a good natured stallion!  
>"What did Granny want?"<br>"I ah um she...she want's me to get married."

The yard descended into silence. Spike broke the silence.

"Spftt HA!HA!HA!" He bent over in laughter and slapped his leg and continued to laugh. Everypony stared at him and then at Big Macintosh.  
>"This is a joke right Big Mac?" Caramel asked his eyes wide and a smile playing on his lips. Frankly he didn't think his friend would ever get married. But he also knew that his friend could never say no to his grandmother. This was a great opportunity for him!<p>

"Nope."  
>"She just expects you to get hitched to any old mare that walks on by or something!" Applejack shouted in his face outraged. He shook his head before noticing all the strangers in his yard.<br>"Nope. Spike you got tall. Who's this?"  
>"Flash Sentry. He's joining our bowling league." Big Macintosh gave a satisfied nod. Good now they just needed three more players and they would be all set.<br>"Ah'm not dropping this! Who does she expect you to marry?"

"I don't know sis." Big Macintosh said shrugging his shoulders and looking skyward. "Anypony I guess she didn't specify." Letting out a groan of frustration Applejack began to walk away towards town to do who knows what. Everypony looked around uncomfortably for a moment before Spike went over to the carts full of apples and picked out a bushel.

"How much?"  
>"Twelve bits." Applebloom piped up quick as a whip. Twilight levitated the money out of her purse and deposited it into the fillies waiting hoof. Spike began to walk his way back to town a " See ya." Thrown over his shoulder.<p>

"We should go I need to show Flash around town."  
>"Alone?" Sweete Belle asked with a confused look on her face. Wasn't that technically a date then?<br>"Together?" Applebloom said smirking at the two blushing ponies.  
>"Yes." Twilight said pointedly before turning and walking away.<p>

"I am going to go look for your sister okay?" Caramel said to Big Macintosh, who before he could protest was gone. The three fillies took this time to make their escape and ran off to their tree fort.  
>Big Macintosh looked around at the now empty yard and looked heaven ward for something to do as the chores appeared to be finished. It was then that he saw the giant contraption on the roof.<p>

"What the hay?" Suddenly he had something to do. Dismantle whatever the heck that deathtrap was.

Spike was back at the castle. First he moved the bushel of apples to the kitchen. He then went to where Flash Sentry's things were supposed to be. And because his life could never be simple the stuff was gone.  
>"What the?" Spike looked around and eventually made his way upstairs. Searching the guest rooms he found the one closest to Twilight Sparkle's. The bed had been made all of the clothes put away and his armor shined. Owlicious sat in a corner grooming his feathers.<br>"Whoa. Dude did you do this?"  
>"Hoo."<br>"You. Man you just made my life a lot easier thanks."  
>"Hoo?"<br>"My life. You made it easier." This went on for a good forty-five minutes before Spike got fed up and went downstairs.

In Cloudsdale a light blue pegasus with wild looking dark hair woke up. His goggles had been left on from last night's training. He had certainly slept late. He blamed the workout that Spitfire and Mickey were keeping him to. He gazed up at the cloud ceiling with just a single thought in his head.  
>"I could really go for a homemade apple pie."<p>

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony as far as I am aware. I own nothing not even this computer. Review I guess if you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony. I own nothing not even this computer.**

Applejack ran down the street. Everypony seemed out and about today. The entirety of Ponyville seemed overly crowded. Suffocating. Any one of 'em. Any one of 'em could very well be Applejack's new sister in law!

The thought of a near total stranger marrying her brother was an unpleasant thought. Applejack was way to young to have to worry about her brother getting married! And what next? Why Granny would be pushing her to go and be courted! The thought turned her stomach. Not that she was against the thought of marriage it was just...if she had to be perfectly honest she was frightened at the prospect.

Giving herself over to some pony, heart, body, soul. Leaving the farm to live on another who knew how far away? It was a frightening thought.

Somehow she had gotten deep into the heart of Ponyville. She recognized a few of the buildings and then noticed the Ponyville day spa. She stopped and thought to herself for a moment.  
>"Today is typically Rarity an' Fluttershy's spa day...ah do got a couple ah bits saved up...I gotta talk to some pony about this." Wandering in the orange earth pony looked around the frou-frou smelling building. She didn't exactly understand the spa. Take a mud bath just to take an actual bath? It seemed very pointless to her. But she needed something to relax her and she was already here so...<p>

"Applejack! Darling!" A high class styled voice shouted from across the room. Sitting next to each other in a couple of overstuffed reclining armchairs were Fluttershy and Rarity. Both wore bathrobes and were receiving hooficures from the spa keepers. Rarity had a heavy mask of mud slathered onto her face, it made her look very monstrous. Fluttershy had a more reserved portion with just a dab on either cheek, to clear her skin and not spend so frivolously.

'How Rarity affords to come her almost everyday I will never know.' Applejack thought to herself as she trotted over to another empty recliner beside the two.

"Howdy girls! How are ya'll today?" Applejack looked above at the clock in the great room "A tad early eh?"  
>"Actually we have been here since the other day. Fluttershy had a minor incident and I had to take her here and one thing simply led to another." Rarity began to go on about how long the two of them had been stationed in those chairs since early yesterday, and had simply been running the spa owners like slaves.<p>

Applejack raised an inquisitive eyebrow before turning to Fluttershy.  
>"You two have been in here overnight?" The butter colored pegasus gave a small blush before replying.<br>"Why, yes...Rarity was a bit concerned over something and I came to try and lift her spirits. Those spirits apparently need a lot of lifting..." She gradually tapered off into silence.

"What in the hay got her so worked up anyway?" Applejack asked before Fluttershy could stop her. Rarity's eyes grew wide and one of the workers a pink pony with a blue mane rushed over some tissues.  
>"Of all the worst possible things! THIS! IS! THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!"She fell back into her chair with a foreleg thrown over her head in a dramatic manner. Applejack looked to Fluttershy for some kind of explanation.<p>

"The stallion called Fancy Pants was ostracized from Canterlot a few days ago...he um...he was just kicked out."  
>"For an innocent crime! No Pony who goes to so many charity's and race's and balls can expect to stay on top of every little detail that this cruel, cruel, cruel world has to inflict on the fashion industry!"<br>"They kicked him out for wearing stripes with plaid or something?"  
>"Perish the thought! But it was the same outcome. He was abandoned and rejected from all of those others. The swines." Rarity clapped her hoofs together and a pony began to run water through her hair in order to comb out the knots.<p>

"But on to a better subject, what brings you to our little spa today Applejack?" Applejack sat for a moment clueless on how to proceed, but every pony would probably soon know and it would be better that they hear it from her. Honesty was always her best policy after all.

"It's mah brother Big Macintosh."  
>"Ah yes the large red sibling, has he finally removed that old yoke of his?"<br>"Er no..."  
>"Is he alright Applejack? He didn't hurt himself or anything did he?" Fluttershy asked with great concern in her voice and eyes. They widened until the pupils practically took over her face.<br>"No, no, no he's fine. Sort of..."  
>"Sort of?" Both said at the same time. Curiosity and concern peaked in equal measures.<br>"Well it's also Granny Smith."  
>"Oh! They're not hurt are they!" Fluttershy cried ready to jump up and rush to Sweet Apple Acres in order to help the two invalids.<br>"NO! It's just that well...Granny Smith want's Big Macintosh to get hitched." The two mares looked at each other then at Applejack before exclaiming in unison.

"WHAT!" Fluttershy's wing's shot out and her hair seemed to stand on end, much like if she had gotten hit by lightning. Rarity had a cocked eyebrow and an incredulous expression on her face. Simply both were shocked.  
>"Married you know married."<br>"We know what you meant darling, but that just seemed a little...out of the blue so to speak."  
>"You should have seen me, or Big Macintosh. We don't know what Granny is thinking! I mean he's far too young to settle down already!"<br>"He's a full two years older then us..." Fluttershy meekly pointed out.

"Well...I don't like the idea of it being some random filly! My brother would probably marry the first mare that asks him out on a date!" Applejack was close to shouting. A spa patron looked over and gave her a dirty look. She smiled meekly back and then lowered her voice.  
>"It's just crazy I don't want mah big brother to just marry any pony."<br>"well it will be his choice. Tell me how many mare friends does he have? Or Special some ponies? We can narrow it down from there."

Applejack took a moment and thought. Her eyes narrowed and her face screwed up. A lightbulb went off over her head.  
>"None." Rarity looked puzzled at this.<br>"No special some ponies you mean? Now that's just sad. But how many mare friends?"  
>"None."<br>Rarity slapped her face with her hoof before she began to get cross."How is that even possible. The town is three fourths mares!"  
>"Well he and Cheerilee used to be pretty chummy but then something happened and now I don't see them together that much anymore."<br>"Plus she's a full three years older then him." Fluttershy whispered beside her friends staring into her lap where her hoofs were fiddling with each other nervously.

"So let's get this as straight as we possibly can." Rarity said getting down to business. "Big Macintosh has no friends that are mares, has never had a special someponie, and your grandmother expects him to find, court and marry one in an unknown amount of time."  
>"Frankly she want's to see great grandbabies before she passes on."<br>"I am simply flummoxed how she expects him to complete this task."

"W-well I have an...an idea." Fluttershy let out an eep of fear as the two turned to face her expectantly. "W-what if you picked them out A-Applejack?" Rarity and Applejack exchanged looks before Applejack began to ponder that thought.  
>"If it was someponie I knew and was comfortable with being with Big Mac... then yeah...yeah! Sorta like ah blind date or whatever the hay them things are called!"<br>"What a wonderful idea Fluttershy! He does not have to go through the courting rituals and Applejack can be comfortable with his choice!"  
>"Problem." Applejack spoke up she gazed straight ahead. "I don't know who would makeah good choice!" She fell back and covered her eyes in frustration. "The only ponies I would really trust is well one of you five...and I can't ask yah to do that!"<p>

Fluttershy appeared to become very flustered and stood up sharply.  
>"I am sorry Rarity it has been simply a lovely time and I really wish I could stay later but, um, ah, er Angel! Yes Angel Bunny is waiting for me and he may be worried so I had better go. See you two soon, Bye!" With that she was out the room, out the door and outside before either could protest at this odd behavior.<p>

"What the hay was that all about?" Applejack said out loud looking at where Fluttershy had just been.  
>"Darling, the subject at hoof please. Now you said that you would only be comfortable with one of us five being...with your brother is that correct?"<br>"Eyup."  
>"Well...I can give you a few very good reasons that would not work out. For any of us."<p>

"First off. Rarity held up a hoof "I am simply not interested. If the date did work out well, I could not live in a ramshackle farmhouse for the remainder of my days, I have very refined tastes that simply would not meld well with your, er humble lifestyle. No offense." Applejack rolled her eyes before nodding at her to continue.  
>"Second off, let us say that you chose Rainbow Dash. She I doubt would ever marry, and certainly not an earth pony." Applejack had oddly enough left Rainbow Dash out of the running from the start. That girl was too lazy to put in a hard days work around the farm!<br>"And Twilight? Well she has simply too broad a knowledge and interests for Big Macintosh to keep up with."  
>"Mah brother ain't unintelligent girly!" Applejack snapped taking offense at the stereotype.<br>"I am certain that he is very smart. But could he keep up a conversation with her? He is almost painfully silent."  
>"He speaks when he needs to."<br>"Now then there is Pinkie Pie. The girl hardly comprehends responsibility! I hate to say it so bluntly but she would never make an adequate worker for Sweet Apple Acres. Where we have been assuming that the two would live."  
>"She did work on a rock farm as a filly." Applejack said, but that excuse sounded pathetic even to her own ears. Applejack then realized that Rarity had omitted somponie from the list.<br>"What bout Fluttershy?"  
>"We are discussing marrying off one of your friends to your brother. Please try to take it seriously."<br>"Ah am! Why did you not put her on the list?" Rarity looked rather uncomfortable at being put on the spot all of a sudden.  
>"Well really darling could you imagine her getting married? She is far too timid, and always being as shy as a fawn."<br>"Big Macintosh is pretty introverted. I could see them having a bit oh silence being good. Anyway she's gotten bolder."  
>"Well...Fluttershy has to take care of her animals. Big Macintosh his apples. The two would not meld well."<br>"She can control the critters and hogs bout the farm, not to mention we got more then just the orchards. A meadow could do for her critters."  
>"Hmm." Rarity was trying to think of something, Anything, to protect her dear little friend from going out with Big Macintosh. Oh, yes she wanted her friend to find happiness, but slowly so that she does not get scared or hurt. Fluttershy was very sensitive.<p>

"They hardly know each other! They do not even interact without being on Sweet Apple Acres!"  
>"What about that time thay were in that acapella group o' yours? Thay seemed to get along well then." Rarity stopped and had to admit, their love of singing while in the ponytones was very obvious. Still she knew that she could never ask Fluttershy to go out with Big Macintosh! The mare would clam up and possibly ruin her chance at happiness!<p>

Still...if they were to trick her... Normally Rarity would be against such underhanded measures, but this was for her friends own good. Not to mention Applejack was the honest one of the group not her.

"The idea does sound...plausible...how would you pull it off?"  
>"here's mah idea, I tell big Macintosh that I have someone lined up for him and then he goes and meets up this mystery mare. Fluttershy is waiting for him and then faster then you can say so long zap apples they fall for each other. Granny Smith is happy cause Macintosh is finally hitched. I'm happy because I know who mah brother is married to, and Big Macintosh is happy cause he don't have to go out a courting! It's foolproof."<p>

"Unless of course neither agree to go on the date." Applejacks mouth snapped closed. Well pony feathers she hadn't thought of that. Rarity touched her friends arm.  
>"If you are willing to deal with your brother then I think I can arrange a few things with Fluttershy, and you need not worry about a thing. Applejack had to think about this deal for just a moment before she spat into her hoof and held it out in expectation.<p>

"Deal!"  
>"Yes...I am not going to do that...but the deal is set then." A few more details were worked out and the two ponies left the spa. Applejack now with a clear head headed back to Sweet Apple Acres to give her brother the good news that he would never have to worry about a thing! She would take care of all of his woes. Rarity rushed back to her boutique excited as possible dress outfits rushed through her head.<p>

Everything from possible formal date wear to wedding dresses and who knows perhaps even maternity clothes! Of course she was getting ahead of herself first and foremost she had to prepare the perfect dress for her perfect friend so that they could have a perfect date.

As Rarity arrived home she found a rather odd sight in front of the house. A ramshackle cart that appeared to have gone through many different hardships. Great scratches raked the sides, the wheels were barely holding on, and the layers of dust upon it made her shiver with discomfort. It must have been one of Sweete Belles contraptions for finally finding her cutie mark. Dismissing the cart she went into the house. Speaking of Sweete Belle the filly was standing in the kitchen and watching, eyes wide with concentration, and a bead of sweat going down her brow, a kettle that sat on the stove.

With a shriek Rarity rushed in. She could simply not deal with her house burning down today. Among other things she had to start preparing Fluttershy's dress's!  
>"Sweete! What are you doing!" Sweete Belle jumped in the air before turning around and running up to her with a huge grin on her face.<br>"Sis!Sis! You'll never guess who's here!"  
>"Sweete what have I told you about cooking without my supervision?" Rarity cocked a disapproving eyebrow.<br>"But...b-but Sis! You will never guess who just took a shower upstairs! It's-"  
>"What have I told you about cooking with no supervision?" Rarity said again drawing herself up to her full height and looking down at the white unicorn.<br>"Not to do it." Sweete Belle said dejectedly looking down in shame.

"That's right. Now why were you boiling water for? Oh never mind I need to start designing Fluttershy's dresses just take the water off and you can tell me later."  
>"The water was for my jasmine tea with honey." A silky refunded voice said. Rarity froze in place. She knew that voice. She worshipped that voice. Turning slowly she saw him, standing in the doorway, freshly cleaned white coat shining, an impeccable kept bathrobe on, and a freshly shined monocle perched onto his eye, stood Fancy Pants.<p>

Rarity could hardly breath. The great celebrity of Equestria was standing there. In her kitchen! And by the looks of things he had already met her exhausting little sister.

"I hope that you do not mind but I was rather unbecoming before I made use of your shower. The road is certainly a hearty companion and a cruel slavedriver. Now if you both would sit down I shall prepare us all some tea." Moving past the spellbound mares he took the whistling kettle and began to ration out tealeaves into individual cups. He used magic to move everything onto the table along with some honey and a small cup of cream. Pulling out the chairs simultaneously Fancy Pants sat down and smiled at his two hostess's.

"First and foremost I will acknowledge how rude it is to invite oneself into another's home, I will also make it known that I have no intention of staying if I am unwelcome here. I merely needed some friendly faces and yours was the first to spring to mind Rarity my dear." Rarity was thunderstruck, she could only give out a garble of gibberish and blushed profusely at her intelligible blabbering.

Luckily Sweete Belle took a loud long slurp of her tea and then gave an exclamation of how hot it was.  
>"Whooo!"<br>"Sweete Belle!" Rarity almost shouted. Didn't the girl comprehend that they had company? Company that could rival Celestia! Fancy Pants merely chuckled before levitating up his own cup.  
>"Not like that my dear slowly so that it may cool and also allow it time to sit on the tongue. Savor the flavor and if necessary give a little breath to cool it." Fancy Pants demonstrated and then placed back down the cup with a little grin. Sweete Belle could only look on confused. Did he really just try to teach her how to drink?<p>

"You must pardon my little sister's uncouth behavior. We have never had such delectable tea or company in our humble abode before."  
>"I am humbled to be inside of it. So this is where the dazzling Rarity creates all of her dresses." He looked around impressed and bemused.<br>"Oh no! Not here! W-well what I mean to say is not in this room." Fancy Pants raised an interested eyebrow. "I construct them upstairs. Would you care to see?"  
>"I would be delighted." Fancy Pants followed a practically glowing Rarity up the stairs. Sweete looked into her cup. How could she have messed up drinking?<p>

"This is where I actually construct the dresses." Rarity allowed him entrance into her dressmaking room, two out of the three mannequins had on the very bones of the beginning of her work. Fancy Pants looked around at the clutter and chaos before stepping in. Rarity paused in the middle of the room, took a deep breath, and turned around. She had not noticed how close Fancy Pants had come into the room and now the two were practically nose to nose. Rarity felt his breath on her own and her cheeks blossomed a deep red.

Both took a step back and made manny "ahems" and "Oh my's" Rarity then gathered herself and asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue ever since she had gotten over her initial shock.

"Well MR. Fancy Pants it has been a very long time...what do we owe the pleasure.?"  
>"Miss Rarity, I well...do you follow the latest in gossip magazines?" Rarity gave a look that could only be interpreted in one way.<br>"Well uh...I have been ostracized and now I well...I have no where else to go. No friends and no relatives whom would willingly take me in. All I could think of was perhaps...perhaps that the most generous mare I know would give me the pleasure of living with her. Briefly! Briefly!" He had noticed the slightly put out look on the unicorns face.  
>Rarity had to be honest with herself. She admired the stallion, yes he was older but he had accomplished so much in his life, he was very polite even when her friends had made complete fools of themselves. Still this was a very big favor. Even for the element of honesty she was uncertain how to tread.<p>

"I...well...I suppose that you can live here. But!" She said as he opened his mouth to give her the greatest praises that he could imagine. "I want you to also work, find some sort of job and to help with any chores that may come up. Also I hold the right to evict you at any moment if I feel that you are breaking some form of my trust. Do I make myself clear?"  
>"Crystal my dear. I wish to thank you. I was sure that you would hold pity in your heart for my plight." Rarity gave a lovely little smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder.<br>"It is my pleasure as well darling, it's not everyday that one has a celebrity in their house." 'Let alone sleeping under the same roof.' Rarity thought to herself. "Sweete Belle will show you to the guest room and place whatever possessions that you require in there. I must apologize but there is a very important dress that I simply must begin work on." Fancy Pants gave a bow and trotted out of the room. Rarity could then promptly fall upon the sofa in a swoon.

Mikey was pushing all of the pegasus harder then ever that day. It was taking all of Soarin's concentration to do the obstacle course and avoid the falling debris and then start in on the two hundred or so laps around the stadium. The old codger just stood there shouting at them claiming how his exercises would get them to. "Eat lightning and burp thunder!"  
>"What I would prefer to be eating right now." Soarin said to Fleetfoot between gasps "Is a freshly baked apple pie." His stomach growled in agreement. It had been almost...two?...no three months since he had last purchased a really good one from Sweet Apple Acres. He had once tried to buy the apples and cook one himself but Spitfire had told him it tasted very undercooked.<p>

"Yeah if there is one thing that I could go for is a freshly baked apple pie.." He trailed off and started to drool a little. A shout from behind him told the wonder bolt that he had slobbered on someone. Streaking in front of him, rage incarnate on her face was Spitfire. Flames appeared to come from her nostrils as she glared at Soarin.

"What's your damage?!" She shouted flying backwards. Soarin looked behind his oldest friend and his eyes widened.  
>"Look out!" Tackling her they just managed to avoid hitting a thundercloud. Unfortunately their trajectory became off and they began to spin and flap in desperation careening one way and then the other, knocking into others and causing a general ruckus. Mikey took out his whistle and gave a great blow.<p>

"Alright! Alright! Everyone front and center!" Once all of the Wonderbolts were in a line he glowered at Spitfire. "What was that up there eh'?"  
>"I'm sorry sir! Soarin spat on me and I reacted poorly sir!"<br>"Jeez I-I'm real sorry Mickey. You too Spitfire...It's just...well I haven't really eaten in a couple days now so." Spitfire rubbed her head already feeling a migraine coming on. The imbecile would always forget to do something rudimentary like that. How hard was it to just go and buy some food! Mikey also began to rub his head. It was going to be one of those days with the team.  
>"Okay all of you do twenty more laps then hit the showers!" The group began to disperse, Mikey grabbed a hold of Soarin by the tail before he could escape.<br>"Not you. You're messing the team up with your lack of focus. Go and get your stupid pie now, in fact go and buy enough to last the rest of the week! Then come to practice ready to take it seriously!" Mikey grumped and growled. Soarin gave the biggest happiest smile of his life so far. He pushed his goggles off of his eyes and looked the old codger in the eyes.

"Are you serious? Thanks coach! Hey you know your not as bad a guy as every pony say's are ya?"  
>"Get outta here!"<br>"Yes sir!" Soarin zoomed off he heard the old stallion mutter down by the resting place, he gave a wave to Spitfire before heading off in the direction of Ponyville. A streak of smoke followed in his wake as he hustled to get the tastiest pies in Equestria.

**Mikey is based off of the trainer from Rocky. I do not own the name. Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer. Review or something I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

Twilight and Flash Sentry walked down the cobbled street. The other ponies would occasionally look back at the odd sight. Two ponies walking together in and of itself was not odd, but the fact that it was Princess Twilight Sparkle with an unknown pegasus pony who had the regal baring of some form of authority figure was very odd.

Twilight looked at Flash from the corner of her eye, when she had said that she would show the guard pony around Ponyville she never expected it to be...awkward. Especially after what Sweetiebelle and Applebloom had said, and those looks on their faces? It was down right embarrassing. Flash had taken it remarkably well considering he was new and all of this strangeness was going on in just one single portion of the town.

'I wonder what he can possibly think about the inhabitants or the rest of the town.' Twilight remembered how she had originally thought about the town. Backwards, crazy, full of insane ponies and overly enthusiastic strangers. Come to think of it she had a very horrible mindset when she first arrived. Now she hopped that it was better.

"And this place is?" He asked looking up at a large gazebo shaped building with a partially reconstructed roof.  
>"That's town hall, were still working on repairing it."<br>"What happened to it?"  
>" Between parasprites and a few stampedes and not to mention some erratic weather patterns the old thing has been taking a pretty bad beating." Twilight said "Which is a real shame seeing as it was made not ten years after the first farm here was erected and then it was used for the town council and later on a shelter for.." Noticing the bemused expression on his face Twilight stopped and blushed a light pink. There she went lecturing about something trivial. The poor guard pony must think her a real intellectual bore.<p>

Flash didn't get why she stopped talking, she was obviously pretty passionate about the subject, and having her stop mid sentence was a bit odd.  
>"But I must be boring you. I should probably show you around a little bit more." With that the two set off. Flash looked around, compared to all of the odd stuff that happened back on that farm the rest of the town seemed fundamentally normal. There were a good mixture of pegasus, earth and unicorn ponies all going around their daily business. A few seemed a tad odd but that was to be expected in an out of the way town like this one.<p>

In fact the only one who was acting the most unusual was the one he was ordered to be protecting. Princess Twilight Sparkle would glance at him or around at the other ponies and give a little blush, it was endearing but he had to admit a little odd. Maybe it was him? Did he have something in his teeth? Was his mane messier than usual? Whatever it was he could not tell.

They eventually got to a cramped market place. There were fruit sellers and used object booths. The entire place seemed almost to be a farmers market of a sorts. The two wound their way through the crowd being cautious to avoid bumping anyone. Flash was caught up in all of the competing vendors yelling their wares and the bright colors trying to get peoples attention that he failed to notice the loose cobblestone underneath his hoof. Taking a step it slipped out from underneath him and sent him sprawling into a vegetable stand.

Twilight heard a loud crash and saw potatoes and leeks flying through the air, ponies rushing for cover and a very embarrassed looking Flash Sentry sprawled against the side of the stand. A glaring mare with crossed garlic shoots for a cutiemark was picking up the produce. Flash stood up and began to apologize profusely before going over next to Twilight as they both quickly got out of the market. Whispers could be heard following them.

When they were a good distance away Flash turned to Twilight with a very downtrodden look on his face.  
>"Please forgive me Princess Twilight I just occasionally get flustered and as you could see." He pointed back the way that they had came.<br>"It's really okay Flash, I'm not the most coordinated pony either." She gave what she hopped was a reassuring smile that he returned.  
>'He's a lot like that other Flash...but also not really' Twilight continued walking Flash beside her. She shook her head. It wasn't fair of her to compare this Flash Sentry with the other Flash Sentry. She hardly knew this one! Well then again she hardly knew the other one either, but even if this Flash Sentry was from the same world as her they had never interacted for a long period of time before. She probably had talked to the one from the bipedal simian universe more then this one from the normal pony universe.<p>

"What's this place right here?" Flash had stopped in front of a large house with the shape and smell of a large freshly baked cupcake.  
>"This is sugar cube corner. The best place to get a smile along with some delicious sugar treats. My friend Pinkie Pie works here."<br>"Is that the pony with the really good memory and a poofish mane?"  
>"One and only. She's also the happiest pony I've ever met. But a word of warning." Twilight leaned in close to Flash before speaking "She really likes to throw extravagant parties for new ponies so don't be surprised if you get a surprise party." Flash stopped confused.<br>"Isn't the point of a surprise party supposed to be that you're surprised?" Twilight's eyes widened.  
>"Oh Ponyfeathers! Just um...I don't know, shoot! I really shouldn't have told you that! Just please pretend to be surprised she loves it so much!" Twilight was starting to turn more and more hysterical as she went on. It was very funny seeing a princess act so nervously, as he had only seen the regal air that the two sisters carried with themselves.<br>"I'm certain I can act surprised."

The two entered Sugarcube corner. To Twilight's slight surprise the place was relatively empty. Most of the customers were at work she guessed. The only one in was Mrs. Cake taking care of the register.  
>"Why hello Ms. Twilight Sparkle." The earth pony said with a wide motherly grin."What will it be today?"<br>"Hello Mrs. Cake...let's see...what would you suggest for a first time customer?" Twilight moved out of the way to introduce Flash Sentry. He stood by the door for a moment ramrod straight before coming up to the counter with a bit of a nervous air. Mrs. Cake smiled brightly before she began.

"Well you can never seem to go wrong with a cupcake, we make some of the best sweets here you know." Flash looked into the display case and saw a large one with green frosting.  
>"That one please ma'am."<br>"Please call me Mrs. Cake, everyone but my husband can."  
>"Where is he if you don't mind me asking?" Twilight said next to Flash.<br>"Oh he is watching the foals, they are just getting to the age where they want to be around the shop but they might still cause a wee little mess."  
>"Why doesn't Pinkie help? Isn't she in?" Mrs. Cake's face grew serious as she pulled out the cupcake that Flash wanted and put it on a tray.<br>"Pinkie hasn't been feeling very well. She went out early this morning to run a few errands and when she came back. Poof! Just plum exhausted. Went straight to bed." Twilight looked surprised. She had seen Pinkie earlier that morning and the pink party pony had seemed just fine, not tired in the least. She hoped that she was alright. Whenever Pinkie got into a funk, she really got into a funk. Like everything the earth pony did she put one hundred percent of herself into the task.

"Well...give her my best, I hope that she feels better soon."  
>"You and me both dear." Mrs. Cake got a devious looking smirk on her face as the two turned away to leave. "Goodbye! Come again! Enjoy your date!" Twilight and Flash both grew red up to their ears.<br>"Oh No! This isn't a date...Flash is my new palace guard and uh I was showing him around and and..." Twilight and Flash were out the door before she stopped explaining. "Nothing's going to change her mind about this being a date is there?"  
>"I don't think so."<br>"Well I guess I should show you a few other places then." Flash followed the princess as they headed towards some of the flower shops.

Spike walked about the library portion of the palace. Of course there had to be library, Twilight would physically shut down if there wasn't. The books had come from what had been salvaged of the old library, donations of towns ponies and even a few from the royal sisters old house. Now it was Spikes job to reorganize, reshelf, and if need be repair any of the older books. In a sense his exact old job. Spike enjoyed it, he liked the thought of a job well down and some strong organization that's why the house was typically so neat. Still sometimes the dragon wondered if this was it?  
>'Am I stuck here for the rest of my life?'<br>'Am I always going to just be an assistant to Twilight?'  
>'Will I ever go on to do something more? DO something more?'<br>"Be something more?'

Spike didn't want to have mastered his single skill for the rest of his life, he didn't want to age and survive and become a thousand year old dragon and still just be working at a library making certain that the dust never settled for longer then ten seconds. Sighing he picked up the dust rag and started on some of the lower shelves.

It felt odd working his way downwards. He was much more used to starting at eye level and going up, he was always so close to the floor that it was the only way that he could do it. But now since he had gotten so tall since yesterday he now had to start at the very top of the stacks and go downwards, a truly novel experience.  
>"He-he novel." Spike chuckled out. He came to the end of the row, the final book was old and bound with what appeared to be wood. With nothing else going on for the day Spike pulled it out of the bookshelf and sat down onto his haunches. Flipping it open he began to scan through it. Nothing really interesting stood out, it was just a guidebook or something.<br>"Blah blah blah age of magic blah blah blah power of knowledge, blah blah blah cutiemarks." Spike stopped at that, remembering what the girls had been planning on doing when they got to the farm. Spike practically shuddered. Those little morons were going to break the necks one of these days if they weren't careful. Spike especially didn't want to see that, even if he really only knew them because they were Twilight's friends younger sisters and devoted fan, he cared about them as friends life would be much less exciting without them around.  
>"Still most of the stunts they've been pulling lately have been downright dangerous." Spike said to the room. He continued to read. Even with his vast accumulated knowledge he still had trouble figuring the thing out, something about cuitemarks and gateways into the id or the ego or something and not to repress true potential.<p>

Spike thought of something, something he was amazed that no one else had thought of. The girls cutiemarks were pretty obvious now that he thought about if, from what people had told him and what he had observed then the girls should know if they weren't so naive, maybe...just maybe...

The front door boomed open and Spike heard a bit of a ruckus coming in. Making his way into the hall he spotted Twilight and Flash with their wings flared and the two of them locked in the doorway trying to move back and allow the other to go in first. Eventually with some struggling and the tearing of feathers Twilight stumbled into the room with Flash blushing and following her.  
>"So what did you think of town?" Twilight asked grooming her hair with a hoof.<br>"I found that the entire town had many strong possibilities for protection and I think that the ponies could be trusted."  
>'Especially if that threat turned out correct and you were in danger, they would rally to save their princess.' Flash thought to himself.<br>Spike coughed a little to gain Twilights attention.

"Yes Spike?"  
>"Twilight you know how Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle don't have their cutiemarks yet right?"<br>"Yes...why? What did you do?"  
>"What ? Nothing! Well nothing yet..."<br>"Spike." Twilight said sternly glaring suspiciously at her favorite purple dragon.  
>"Well I was just wondering, why hasn't anyone told them yet? I mean they would be happy because of you know learning their special talents, the town would be happy with less chance of a concussion to the populace, and well I just don't see why no pony has clued them in yet. It's kinda obvious."<br>"Spike...you can't just force things like this, it takes time and energy, it would almost be cheating if the three of them were simply told what it was without working for it. Still ponies can at least point them in the right direction now and again." She gave a little wink that he had no idea what it meant to him.

A crunching and rustling was heard. Flash was happily chomping down on the cupcake a smile on his face. He noticed the two of them staring at him, he swallowed sheepishly. before talking.  
>"You were right. These things are delicious."<p>

In the cutiemark crusaders clubhouse the three fillies were laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling their eye's glazed over with boredom. Scootaloo looked at the other two before speaking.  
>"This royally stinks! I don't see why we had to take the thing apart! It would have been awesome!" Applebloom looked over and rolled her eyes.<br>"Big Macintosh and Applejack will be way out in west orchard tomorrow we can rebuild it, launch yah and take it apart before they realize what happened."  
>"It's not like the expressively told us not to do it anyway." Scootaloo said deviously.<br>"Hey." Sweetiebelle said from where she was laying down on the floorboards. "Did I mention that Fancy Pants is staying in Rarity's house? The equivalent of my house?" Her two best friends groaned and covered their ears.  
>"Not for the past five minutes no."<br>"Do you have a crush on him or what?" Scootaloo mocked. Sweetiebelle giggled uncomfortably.  
>"N-no. Besides I think Rarity called dibs on him when I was five. But I don't remember..."<br>"What the hay is dibs?" Applebloom said sitting up a little.  
>"You know if you want something really badly all you got to say is dibs and then you can get it before the other person."<br>"Makes sense."  
>"Hey did you guys notice Spike today?" Scootaloo let out an impressed whistle.<br>"How could we not, the guy got huge!" Applebloom said in amazement. "Wished that puberty worked that way with ponies." They all knew that she meant cutiemarks and not puberty.  
>"He's kinda cute know huh?" Sweeitebelle squeaked out. The two looked at her with raised eyebrows. Sweetiebelle's typically white fur began to darken into a deep red with embarrassment. "W-What are you two staring at?"<br>"Oooh someones got a crush!" Applebloom teased the unicorn.  
>"N-no I don't!"<br>"Hope not. BLeh crushes and romance and all that junk." Scootaloo made a disgusted face. Sweetiebelle and Applebloom laughed at the pegasus fillies refusal to have anything possibly romantic to do with anything.  
>"What's so bad about having a crush anyway?" Sweetiebelle said a tad indignant.<br>"Well you probably have one on Spike with how deep your blushing." Scootaloo said disparagingly.  
>"Lay off Scoots." Applebloom said noticing how uncomfortable Sweeitebelle was beginning to get.<p>

The Pegasus appeared to be about to say something but then changed her mind. She turned over to Sweetiebelle who refused to make eye contact with either of them.  
>"So do you?" Applebloom said "If you don't want to tell us then you don't gotta say."<br>"He likes Rarity anyway." Sweetiebelle said poutingly. "It's not like he would settle for her little sister." The tree fort fell into an awkward silence. The sunlight went over the floor and Scootaloo looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set on this very very full day.

"Shoot I gotta go." She began to clamber out of the treehouse. "Catch you guys tomorrow."  
>"I should go too." Sweetiebelle said following her orange friend.<br>"Sounds good. So we rebuild the slingshot tomorrow?" Applebloom asked. Both of her friends nodded in agreement. The two set off, Scootaloo speeding off on her scooter and Sweetiebelle walking calmly back to her house, where her sister was probably pouring over a dress and that Fancy Pants guy was finding something to do.

"Hope he makes a good supper." Sweetiebelle muttered to herself.

Cheese Sandwich had not stopped running for what felt like two days and seven nights. He was panting exhausted. Boneless Two had nearly fell out of his saddle twice and his hat was attached by it's string to his neck. He was scared. To be blunt he was worried and scared and hopped nothing bad had happened to Pinkie Pie. She had been his inspiration! His reason for starting his smile business! He had to get back to Ponyville and make certain that she was okay.

Right when he thought this his legs gave out from under him and he was on the dirt trail panting and sweating. He couldn't go any further. He might hurt himself too badly to get there.  
>A repetitive sound came from beside him. Someponie saying the same word over and over and snapping their fingers. Looking to the side he saw a strange looking creature, a sort of goat, lion, pony something or other hybrid. Above it's head was a carousel of animals spinning around and changing every time it snapped it's fingers.<p>

"Bored." The rabbit into a duck.  
>"Bored." The duck into a lawn chair.<br>"Bored." Back into the rabbit except with a snake tongue.  
>"Oh for a reformed lord of chaos there is very little to do in terms of fun around here." The thing lamented flinging itself back in the air and throwing a hand over it's face dramatically. Cheese Sandwich coughed into the dirt. The creature looked up and went over to his side.<p>

"My my now aren't we a dehydrated little pony." With a snap a pink raincloud appeared and began to rain apple cider down on Cheese's body.  
>"P-please I gotta get to Ponyville."<br>"Ponyville? My my what business do you have there young colt?" Cheese could only get out one word before he fainted from fatigue.  
>"Pinkie Pie." Cheese could never confirm it but it looked as if the lord of chaos eyes widened in shock and concern.<p>

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing, not even this computer. Review please, I guess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

Soarin stretched out his wings and legs. Rising up to a sitting position he looked around from where he sat on his cloud. It wasn't a very long journey from Cloudsdale to Ponyville, but if you just came from practice and then flew all the way to Ponyville, you were entitled to a little nap or two. He had made decent time yesterday, but it was getting late and dark so he grabbed a cloud and caught some Z's.

From what he could see Ponyville was still a good twenty minutes away. Then maybe a five-minute flight to Sweet Apple Acres if he didn't hurry. Sure Spitfire and Mick would kill him when he got back, but that was a problem for future Soarin. He would purchase his pies and be back at Wonderbolts practice tomorrow. Standing up he pushed out one leg and then the other, did a few squats and then jumped off and began to flap his way to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Are you positive that this is a good idea?" Sweetiebelle asked from her side of the roof. Applejack had seemed pretty mad yesterday when they had first constructed the thing. Sweetie really didn't want another lecture like the one that they had gotten yesterday!  
>"Of course I'm sure!" Scootaloo said from where she was at the top of the ramp setting the slingshot back up, with a few more mild calibrations it appeared as if it were all set.<p>

"I don't know Scootaloo I think I may have ta agree with Sweetiebelle on this one. I mean...Applejack looked almost ready to tan my flank she was so angry!" Scootaloo rolled her eyes. They were being such babies about this! Nothing bad was going to happen! They had gone over this thing a dozen times already, if there was anything that was amiss then they would have noticed it.

"Look. You two will be completely safe. I'm gonna be the one doing this wicked stunt! Plus if I can do this then a smelly old melon should be able to, we'll finally get our cutiemarks in melon throwing!"  
>"Still not sure if thats a real thing." Applebloom muttered under her breath. Scootaloo had somehow gotten it in her head that they could find some sorta special talent through throwing overripe fruits a long distance. She and Sweetiebelle didn't have any better idea so they might as well go with this one. To be honest Applebloom was sort of running out of ideas for crusading. She hated to admit it but it looked like this might be the end of the lot.<p>

"So how does this thing work again?" Applebloom said rubbing her chin and looking up at slingshot at the top of the ramp. Scootaloo sighed dramatically and hopped and fluttered to the top where her scooter was waiting.  
>"Alright listen up, I'm going to say this once. Now first and foremost I get onto the scooter and pull myself back. Second step release and go down the ramp. Third step is I go flying off into the air and over the orchard. Pull a few wicked stunts and crash land in the pond. Final step Rainbow Dash sees all of this and is so impressed that she teaches me how to do the Sonic Rainboom!" Scootaloo finished with her hoof raised in midair and a twinkle in her eye. Sweetiebelle and Applebloom exchanged worried looks.<p>

"Do you buy into this?" Applebloom whispered.  
>"I don't know I'm not a pegasus." Applebloom stood stock still.<br>"Did you say crash land?"  
>"Or a marvelous graceful landing. Why?"<br>"How did you possibly figure all of this stuff out anyway?" Applebloom asked suspiciously. Scootaloo waved it off unconcerned.  
>"I would explain but it would take a long time and a lot of math."<br>"Didn't you get the lowest grades out of the three of us in math?" Scootaloo rubbed her chin uncertain. Sweetiebelle avoided eye contact, she had been the one out of the three of them who had actually gotten the lowest grade. She just did the same thing whenever they asked, said a lot of long words that they didn't comprehend until they changed the subject.

"Whatever not important I just need to do this and then boom Rainbow Dash will teach me all of her sick moves!"  
>"Maybe not all of them squirt." A cocky voice said from above them. Hovering was the multicolored maned pegasus pony herself. She had a cocked eyebrow and an even cockier grin. Scootaloo looked up in awe and then in happiness.<p>

"Rainbow Dash! Check it out! We made a new and improved jump for me to try out! Won't it look awesome when I try it out!" Rainbow Dash slowly came down to the barn roof and looked on impressed at the three fillies work.  
>"Wow. Applejack or Macintosh know that you three put so much stress on the roof?" The three looked sheepishly at each other.<p>

"No ma'am." Applebloom said quietly looking down at the shingles and moving her hoof in a counterclockwise circles. Rainbow Dash could hardly contain her grin, doing an awesome stunt was cool. But doing an awesome probably dangerous stunt without guardian permission or supervision. Now that was awesome.

'Besides the kid will be wearing a helmet...what could possibly go wrong?' Rainbow Dash thought to herself.  
>"Mind if I watch you try it out?" Scootaloo's grin could be seen from space it was so large and radiant. She couldn't even speak all she could do was nod her head up and down quickly before Rainbow Dash changed her mind. Slowly pushing her scooter up the ramp she looked back at Rainbow Dash who nodded up to her encouragingly. Scootaloo felt something twisting around in her stomach and around her heart, she knew the feeling well, she felt it when she first went to school or Diamond Tiaras party that one time, or when they were going to preform for the entire town.<p>

She was nervous. She could not screw this up. Especially not in front of Rainbow Dash. She would be...be...what was the word Sweetiebelle used? Right mortified! That dictionary like brain of hers did come in useful once in a while. She reached the top, turning around she gave a smile down at the three expectant faces. Taking a deep breath in Scootaloo turned around slowly. A pony could see most of Sweet Apple Acres from up there, it all stretched out for miles in all directions. She wanted to stay up there and admire the view for at least a little while longer, see how the apples and leaves were slowly changing, how the water that she was aiming for was so far away and sparkling in the sunlight.

She could even see a few forms bucking trees somewhere in the distance, maybe a good quarter mile from the pond. There were three figures, Scootaloo could recognize Appleblooms siblings and the smaller shape kinda looked like he was helping but in a haphazard fashion.  
>'Must be that Caramel guy.' she thought to herself. A fluttering of wings and thumping of hoofs made her look up and there was Rainbow Dash, the pegasus looked a tad impatient but also interested.<br>"Nice view from up here huh?" Scootaloo nodded.  
>"I like to take a nap here sometimes it can get pretty dang relaxing... Do you want me to try it out first?" Scootaloo looked up in surprise. Rainbow Dash looked down at her anxiously and a bit pleadingly. "Because this thing looks really really cool and I would love to try it out." Scootaloo could hardly believe her ears! Rainbow Dash, the Rainbow Dash! was impressed by something that she had haphazardly flung together!<p>

"We...we've never tested it out. This would be the first run."  
>"Oh." Rainbow Dash said and straightened up, flicking her mane from her forehead a bit. "I understand. Totally." She began to slowly walk back down the ramp.<br>"But I would be honored if you were the first to try it out!" Scootaloo practically shouted after her. Rainbow Dash perked up intently and shot back next to the surprised little filly in a heartbeat.  
>"Really!?"<br>Scootaloo smiled. "Really". Rainbow Dash grinned down and gave the younger mare a great big hug. Scootaloo appreciated it for as long as it lasted, when Rainbow Dash suddenly remembered what she was doing and broke away from the warm mushy thing that she had just done. Moving past the grinning orange pegasus Rainbow Dash backed into the sling.

Walking backwards she pulled it back until it was tight, tighter, and then taunt against her flanks and wings. It was a snug fit, she wondered where the three of them had gotten a piece of rubber so long and thick that ti could be attached to the pieces of wood. The cuitemark crusaders looked up at Rainbow Dash in excitement and apprehension.  
>"Do you have a bad feeling about this?"<br>"No way this is going to be so cool!"  
>"You ready?!" She called down to them, they cheered and whooped excitedly. Rainbow Dash pulled herself back, never once noticing the wet glue that was sticking to her feathers and sides, from the pieces of rubber that they had stuck together.<p>

Big Macintosh hit the tree, a shower of golden delicious fell into the barrels. He picked as many as he could up automatically, he wished he could turn into a robot. Emotionless, fearless, never have to worry about pleasing his Grandmother. But instead here he was, moving barrels onto the cart and then going to the next tree. It was repetitive work and it distracted him. Simply buck, lift, walk, repeat. Buck, lift, walk, repeat. Over and over again until he was thirsty enough to take a drink of water.  
>Caramel was moving the carts into a line for when they begin to head back to the farm. Applejack had talked to him a little, excited about the running of the leaves, Caramel was thinking about entering this year, he had tried it once and it had not ended well. Macintosh winced at the memory, his friend was a delicate little guy.<p>

Applejack was coming up to him, a determined look upon her face. Her eyes narrowed and mouth sort of scrunched up, she had a speech in mind. Of course she would have something to say to him. He just had to make the conversation go his way and then maybe she would forget what it was she had started off with. When his little sister was within hearing distance he began to speak, in a low mumble, he didn't like to instigate conversation.  
>"What was that Big Macintosh?" She asked uncertain what he had just uttered out.<br>"I said did Caramel find you the other day? When you ran off he went to look for ya."  
>"I meet up with him later, he somehow got into the east orchard from the cow pastures."<br>"Ah." Big Macintosh was never going to learn how that stallion managed it, but he almost went out of his way to get into bad luck, be it poor directions, losing something, or just sheer clumsiness.

"That's not what I want to talk with you about anyway. Listen up okay?"  
>"Eyup." Macintosh rolled his eyes heavenwards and asked that Celestia make this fast and painless.<br>"I went into town yesterday and found ya'll a date." Applejack didn't look happy so much as smug. Macintosh stared for a second before he turned and began to walk a little ways away. Applejack ran after him until she was standing in front of him blocking his way to the next tree.  
>"Hold on a second there boyo. Hold your horses so to speak...where are ya'll going?" Macintosh looked very put out for a moment before he began to speak.<br>"I didn't ask you to do that."  
>"I wanted to."<br>"Do I know them?" He really hoped that it was not Cherrile, the poor mare had been pretty mortified after what his sister did to them. But besides her he really didn't know any pony else that could possible go out on a date with him.  
>"Sorta, their older then me and cousin Pinkie but younger then you." Big Macintosh thought for a moment, that really didn't narrow it down. Pinkie Pie, or "cousin" Pinkie as she was called at times was possibly the youngest out of all of his sitters friends, he never bothered to find out. But still younger then him? By how much? Anyway what right did Applejack have in setting him up with this mare?<p>

He looked around for a bit thinking of a suitable sentence to deliver to his sister when he noticed something. Macintosh from where he stood could just barely see the top of the barn, the red planking and black shingles stood above everything else. There were about four shapes of all different colors moving about up there. It kinda looked like his Applebloom and her friends, and some pony else. He really needed to put up a railing or something up there before some pony got hurt being up there. Or worse fell off. It looked like the biggest of the shapes a light blue one was getting into some kinda contraption...didn't they take it down yesterday?

Applejack noticed that Big Macintosh was distracted and was about ready to get his attention again when something caught her eye. Coming over the fields was a fast flying streak with a smoke trail behind it. Applejack squinted and could just about make out some familiar features. It kinda looked like Soarin, he would come every few weeks to get a pie or twenty. Applejack didn't complain he was a good customer and always payed in full. He had been late last week so no surprise that he was showing up today.

A sharp twang filled the air and Applejack whirled around. Something on top of the barn had just shot something across the air. Applebloom and the other crusaders were standing on the roof in wide eyed slack jawed astonishment. They really needed to put a railing around the sides of the roof before any pony fell off of it.  
>Some struggling thing was whipping over the fields. It was whipping itself back and forth and appeared to be in some kind of trouble. Squinting Applejack could make out the barest hints of a rainbow behind it...<p>

"Rainbow Dash!" She cried out. Caramel ran over and looked at where the siblings were gazing, his eyes also widened and practically exploded once the two blue shapes hit each other at breakneck speed and began to plummet towards the pond in one of the lower meadows. The farm ponys didn't stop to chat but instead rushed off to see what had happened.

Soarin remembered waking up to a scream. Opening his eyes he winced at the flash of light and pain that accompanied it. Opening his eyes slowly to the wind shear he looked into the face of a twisting panicking pegasus, who looked sort of familiar. She was pushing and pulling at him but they could not break apart. Both looked down and he could see why. Her wing was somehow stuck to his side and pinning his wing, no matter how hard either of them flapped it just broke them out of tandem and they dropped faster.

Rainbow Dash remembered launching herself out of the slingshot, coasting along for five seconds and then realizing that she couldn't open her wing, she had been distracted and looked back at it. That had been when she hit Soarin of the wonder bolts. They had hit heads, she had seen stars but the poor guy was out almost at once. Rainbow Dash, hoped she hadn't given him a concussion, but by the speed that they were approaching that water it was more likely then not that there would be one less Wonderbolt and avid fan in Equestria quickly enough. Dead. She was going to be dead.  
>No more dreams, no more friends, no more anything. No more Scootaloo and her annoying, awesome, beloved antics. That was when Rainbow Dash began to scream, when she finally figured out that she was going to die in front of the filly that looked up to her the most.<p>

All of a sudden Soarin acted. He twisted and turned so that he was facing with his back downwards and the screaming struggling mare up towards the sky. She actually looked good against the sky, natural. An odd thing to notice when one was hurtling towards their death but hey, people did odd things in times of stress. Satisfied that she would live longer then him, Soarin braced for the impact of good old dirt. It never came.

He felt a strong pain rush through his back and wings, then it felt as if the earth was collapsing around him, engulfing him. There was no air, no up or down, just dark liquid. Then he hit the bottom of the pond and felt something go crackle in his wing. With a scream he felt himself loosing consciousness. He was going to drown, the pegasus that loved the sky more then anything else in all of Equestria and he was going to drown. Oh the irony.

Rainbow Dash struggled to the surface. She was still attached to Soarin and he felt like a ton of dead weight. Kicking and sputtering she coughed and thrashed around in the water. There were three figures on the shore one of them ran out and dove in. It was a big red blur of stallion. Her head hurt, if felt almost as if it were caved in, maybe by a rock on the bottom or from a flailing hoof. She shrieked and squirmed as she was being pulled out of the pond.

Big Macintosh dragged her out, the other pegasus gave a few feeble coughs. Applejack swooped down and began to comb at her friends hair almost screaming her name over and over.  
>"Get to town, quick!" Applejack shouted to Caramel. He was gone on the last word. Big Macintosh managed to somehow get the groaning pegasai on his back. One was constantly twisting and screeching, the other one the one that he did not know was almost deathly still. It frightened him.<p>

Running Macintosh began to head back up the path, Applejack keeping pace with him every stride. They passed the farmhouse, Granny Smith was up and about she stood by the front door shouting out questions at the two running siblings. The cutiemark crusaders stood in shock and terror, they watched as the two injured ponies passed and then followed quickly, frightened at what they had just possibly done.

A small crowd had gathered around the edge of town all looked anxious. Caramel had somehow gotten to town the right way and was waiting by the front of the crowd moving from hoof to hoof as they approached. He began to go ahead and the Apple siblings followed him closely. When they got to the hospital he rushed ahead and called into the open doorway. A couple of orderlies came out with a stretcher between them. The two were taken off of Big Macintosh's back and placed gently on it before being rushed in. The three of them followed closely concern etched on their features.

Applejack stopped stock still. Her friends! They had to know about this! They would go crazy if they found out later! She moved from hoof to hoof almost dancing in indecision. She didn't know whether to go and tell the others or stay there and take care of her poor friend. Thankfully Caramel solved the problem.

"If you give me the address I can go and get whoever else needs to be here." He looked concerned for her wellbeing. The poor mare almost fell back into a chair she was so grateful. Nodding her head feebly she somehow got out the names and address's. Big Macintosh wrote them down and taped them to Caramels leg so that he would remember where to go. With a nod he was gone.

Macintosh sat down beside his sitter looking down at her with almost maternal concern. Her eyes were wet and she rarely cried, her hat covered most of her face and she gave out little sniffles. Macintosh didn't know what to say he had never been in a situation like this one before. Clearing his throat he decided to begin.  
>"I don't know if everything is going to be alright." Applejack looked at him astonished.<br>"But I do know that we can make it out of this. I know that we can survive this, we just have gotta be strong." He looked straight ahead. She leaned over and embraced him quickly before pulling away. She was grateful, her brother was one emotional rock of a stallion. The hospital doors burst open, the rest of the group had arrived.  
>Fluttershy was fluttering by the top of the door, her eyes were wide and wet and she was almost strangling that poor rabbit that always followed her around. Pinkie Pie had a somber expression on her face, a handkerchief held to her face and a hiccup would come out every once in a while. Rarity looked frantic she pushed past the rest of the group and up to Applejack expectantly.<br>"I-I'm sorry every pony I don't know nothing about what's going on." Twilight Sparkle rushed up to them with a tower of books balanced on her back and a wild look on her muzzle. She held up a book and flipped to a page with a grotesque diagram of a pony's skull.  
>"Did it look more like a style A or Style B? Was the fracture hairline? Or did it increase to..."<br>"I'm telling you I don't know nothing! She was just sent in!" Applejack was close to shouting, a mare behind the receptionist counter gave them an icy glare. Caramel had come in with another pegasus, that Flash Sentry guy. He looked worried but calm.

A unicorn pony came from around the corner with a stethoscope and a clipboard. He looked around before speaking.  
>"Are you the company with Rainbow Dash and Soarin? The pegasai?" All of the mares converged on him and began to babble excitedly talking over each other and drowning all questions out. Macintosh moved back to stand beside the other two stallions. He gave a curt nod to both.<p>

"You know what happened?" The guard pegasus that he had met yesterday whispered from beside him.  
>"Slingshot, crash, pond." And that was all he said.<br>"He always this talkative?" Flash whispered to Caramel. He grinned and rolled his eyes.  
>"You have no idea." The stallion had finally resolved some sort of calm and he began to speak.<p>

"Both are stable." Fluttershy gave out a squeal of happiness and grasped Rarity's and Pinkies hoofs. "However." She instantly deflated and blushed. "The male Soarin. He is in critical condition, and we need an expert to help us operate...unfortunately the only one qualified for this is away in Canterlot on business. I am afraid that he will not be back until it is far far too late." There was a silence until Twilight spoke up.

"Is there nothing you can do? The trains or something?" He shook his head.  
>"The last one came and went hours ago, and a letter would take three hours at most. We know where he is and he is trying to find a way but there does not seem to be a clear route. I am very sorry."<br>"Boy...Rainbow Dash would be heartbroken if she learned that she crippled one of her favorite flyers." Pinkie said, her hair was slick against her head and her coat was darkening.

Caramel looked at Macintosh. "Psst. How far away is Canterlot?"  
>"Fastest way there on hoof? By the railroad tracks I suspect." Flash Sentry spoke up first. "About six hours there." Caramel looked down before looking back up much more resolute.<br>"Doctor? Where is that surgeon staying?" The group looked over at him a bit surprised before the doctor spoke.  
>"At the Stallion Stone hotel...about 53 and west street why?"<br>"How soon does he need to be here?"  
>"At most in twelve hours after that I don't think we will be able to save either of their wings."<br>"Wait either?" Twilight said spinning around to face him.  
>"Why yes. Both will live, but we need the surgeon Doctor Hoofsteady to operate on their broken wings. If he does not then they will never fly again. And by the look of things..." He began to flip some papers "Soarin will possibly fall into a coma if not operated on."<br>"And after that?" Pinkie said "There's always an after that!"  
>"Most probably death."<p>

The room was silent for a moment. Death. Soarin, a colt that none of them knew personally, may very well die.  
>"I will be back with the doctor in eight hours!" Caramel shouted before running out of the room. He raced past a large purple lizard talking to Applejacks little sister and her friends, down to the railroad station and followed the tracks to Canterlot.<p>

"Where does he think he's going?" Rarity asked Applejack.  
>"Canterlot." She replied.<br>"But-but He will never make it. There are no trains or...or anything of that sort!"  
>"He don't need them. You've seen his cutiemark right?" Rarity gave a nod.<br>"It has a double meaning, yes Caramel is clumsy but he is also one of the fastest running earth ponies I know. If he says that it will take eight hours for hiim to run there and back, then it will take him eight hours to run to Canterlot and back.

The group of Mares huddled around each other and stayed that way. Rarity looked up at the clock and began to count off the seconds that that Caramel fellow was gone.

"It's all my fault." Scootaloo said sitting in the dust by the curb outside. Sweetiebelle and Applebloom stood on either side of her and wrapped a foreleg around the filly.  
>"No it's not." Applebloom said, she felt sick to her stomach, they might have just killed Rainbow Dash! She wanted to cry and vomit and fall asleep all at the same time. But she knew no matter how bad she felt Scoots was probably feeling a million times worse.<br>"Yeah. We didn't know that there was still glue on the rubber! I was positive I got it all off!" She said. Scootaloo glared over at Sweetiebelle.  
>"So it was your fault then!" She shouted pointing an accusing hoof at her friend. Sweeitebelle looked taken aback and then very sad, she stood up and began to trot away with her head down. Scootaloo looked after her and her heart fell through her chest.<br>"Sweetie! Wait!" She called after her retreating form.

"I'll talk to her." Spike spoke up, he had been standing to the side since he had gotten there with Twilight he looked concerned but also bored by the proceedings. He had dealt with life or death situations all of the time, and every single time nothing bad ever really happened to the group. Following the retreating form of the white unicorn filly, he called out to her.  
>"Sweetiebelle! Wait up!" She stopped and looked back, her eyes were running with tears.<br>"What do you want Spike."  
>"You know she didn't mean that. Don't you?" She looked down before answering.<br>"Yeah. Still though, she didn't have to be so mean to me! I mean why does she have to be so...so insulting! And uncouth!" Spike only looked on. Sweetie gave a little sniff before she leaned her head into his chest.  
>"You think that Rainbow Dash will be alright?"<br>"Of course. It's Rainbow Dash." he said wrapping an arm around her neck. Sweetie gave a little shiver of joy. She suppressed any that came after that, he didn't like her more then as a friend.  
>"Ready to go back?" She nodded once. He removed his arm and she followed him back to the hospital.<p>

Standing in front of the door was a white unicorn with a blue mane and a monocle. He looked back and smiled at the approaching Sweetiebelle.  
>"Is your sister inside dear?"<br>"Yes Mr. Fancy Pants." He gave a smile and nod and then went inside. Spike looked for a moment as Rarity went up and rested her head against his shoulder, he looked a tad taken aback but then he rested his head on top of hers. Spike blinked once, twice, a third time. Then turned on his heel and walked back to the castle.  
>"Spike?" Sweetiebelle called after him.<p>

Caramel ran and he ran and he ran. His hoofs were not even sore anymore. He was in the high, the runners high. He was for one moment in the desert and then he was somewhere in a city. He stopped and panted. Looking up at the giant buildings that sparkled in the sunlight.  
>"The Stallion Stone. The Stallion Stone." He muttered over and over again. He was running out of time here, he needed to find that place. Choosing a direction he ran off down the street.<p>

Applejack was looking out the window. Scared, hopeful, she didn't know. Fluttershy daintily walked up to her looking at the ground. She had no idea of her date with Big Macintosh, as far as Rarity had told Applejack, that was good. She probably would have become way too flustered if she learned about it.  
>"Will he be back soon?"<br>"I don't know. He's a fast one I'll give him that but...but he just might take a nap by the side of the road. Or trip, or just get lost...I hope he will be back soon but..." A wing went around her shoulders and Applejack touched it gratefully.

Caramel saw the guy, it had to be him. He had a sign that said 'Caramel' He ran up to the guy panting and sweating bullets. "Dr?" He managed to gasp out.  
>"For Ponyville?" the Doctor something or other breathed out. Caramel could not even answer all he could do was nod. The doctor motioned to a carriage.<br>"Hook up."

"How long now?" Pinkie said from the corner. Rarity never even looked away from the clock.  
>"Two minutes and then it will be eight."<br>"Thanks."  
>Macintosh moved over to where his sister and the yellow pegasus were laying down. He looked down concerned. Applejack looked back up at him.<br>"If he runs in throughout that door with that there doctor I'ma gonna give him the biggest smack on the cheek as I can muster." Flusstershy looked at her aghast, not understanding what she meant. Macintosh grinned eternally, he knew just how much that would mean to the little guy.

"Eight hours. On the dot." Rarity said. Fancy Pants pulled out a golden watch on a chain and looked at it, he then looked up at the clock on the wall.  
>"That is thirty seconds off." Not even half a minute later there came the clattering of hoofs and the bump bump of wheels. It did not slow as it came close to the street, to the door, or when Caramel crashed through it with a brown splintery carriage and an elderly looking pony in the seat. He climbed down ignoring the glass and the surprised ponies. He moved past them all and went to where the receptionist sat playing her crossword.<br>"Tell them that I am ready to preform surgery on the two pegasai."

Caramel stood among the broken glass panting and shivering. He was not sweating anymore, he had sweated it all out. Applejack stood up and walked over to where he was standing. She looked him straight in the eye and then moved to the side. She pressed her lips against his cheek for one strong moment and then pulled away. He had a heavy blush on his cheeks, or maybe he was just flushed from running for almost eight hours.  
>"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He stood erect for one second and then fell to the floor in a heap with a giant goofy smile on his lips. Macintosh rolled his eyes at Applejacks shocked face.<p>

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer. Review I guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

Rainbow dash did not want to open up her eyes. She wanted them to remain glued shut for as long as possible. She was just so tired, it felt like every bone in her body was shattered. And on top of all of that she had a migraine the size of the royal palace.  
>"When do you think that she will wake up?" Rainbow recognized the voice. It sounded like Fluttershy, but different somehow...as if heavy...with tears and sadness.<p>

There was a silence for a little while. Another voice, it sounded sweet and strained. Exhausted and with a deeper sadness underneath the surface.  
>"Any second now she'll sit up straight and laugh at all of us for worrying for so long." It sounded a lot like Pinkie Pie. Everyone must have looked at her for an estimate, she was good at that. Pinkie sounded different though, not Fluttershy different, Fluttershy was just plain depressed. Pinkie sounded genuinely tormented.<p>

"That's a nice thought Pinkie...but I don't think that she'll be up soon. According to the machines she might be asleep for a very long time." Machines? What was she hooked up to this time? Every single time they thought that she did something overly strenuous that put her into the hospital. This time though they might just be in the right about all of this. She didn't feel like worrying her friends anymore.

Pushing herself up with her forelegs she cracked a small grin and her eyes opened up.  
>"Hehehe. Those three fillies sure know how to make slingshot." All of her friends were in the room. Pinkie Pie was by the window and had been looking out of it, she had turned around so swiftly that the curtains were still whipping around from the wind.<br>Fluttershy was by her left, her wings were down and her feathers appeared to be almost falling out with worry. A pile of tissues were on the floor by her hoofs. Rarity was next to Fluttershy a comforting hoof on her shoulder. The white unicorn had dark circles around her eyes and it was unclear if it was from lack of sleep or make up.  
>Applejack was to her right, her hat covered most of her eyes. What little of her face that was shown was flushed red with concern. Twilight was next to a bank of machinery that made occasional beeping or clicking noises in an attempt to justify their necessity.<p>

Everyone stood their quietly for a moment. Fluttershy almost screamed as she flung herself onto the injured pegasus, tears streamed down her face and she grasped Rainbow Dash with her wings and forelegs. Applejack and then Pinkie Pie were the next to follow. Pinkie practically matched Fluttershy sob for sob, Applejack just held onto her tightly with a few tears in her face. After not even a moments hesitation Rarity and Twilight joined their friends.

Rainbow Dash sat there for a moment before she attempted to move and shake her friends off of her. A sharp jab went through her wings and she let out a hiss of pain. She looked around at the rest of her body. Her right wing was in a sling. One of her back legs was in a cast and her head was wrapped up in a white bandage. Over all she felt pretty awful...heck she didn't even remember how she had gotten into this situation in the first place...all she could recall was that the crusaders made some big old awesome slingshot looking thing and then her wings wouldn't open right and then...

"What went down?" She asked a bit groggily. Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder, the one without the injured wing.  
>"You...you were in an accident sugar cube it was-" Her voice caught for a second and then she continued "It was pretty bad...we were lucky. Heck for once in his life Caramel was lucky."<br>"Caramel?" The guy who always screwed up winter wrap up? What the hay did he do?  
>"Oh man you should have been there Dashie! You should have seen it! It was amazing! Caramel was all like WHOOSH and then he was gone in a zoom! And then and then..." Pinkie Pie trailed off huffing and puffing in exhaustion. She then took a deep breath. Her hair seemed oddly straighter after the outburst, it did not look exactly natural on her.<p>

"Caramel ran and got the doctor for you and Soarin, he was all the way in Canterlot and Caramel just ran and ran there and then back with the guy in an old hay wagon. It was more impressive then a snowstorm in july." Applejack had a good amount of respect in her voice for the earth pony. Rainbow Dash suddenly realized what she had said.  
>"Wait I crashed!? Into Soarin?! As in of the wonder bolts?! Dude! Why didn't you lead with that?!" A knock came at the door. It was polite and had luckily kept any of them from answering the awkward question.<br>"Come in." Fluttershy called. Twilight gave her a little disappointed glare.  
>"She needs rest." She mouthed to her friend.<br>"But it would be rude to not invite them in." FLuttershy countered quietly. The door opened to a cyan colored pegasus in a wheelchair. He had an IV attached to his leg and he was grinning. Rainbow Dash gave out a gasp and almost fell out of bed upon seeing the horrible stat that Soarin was in.  
>Both of his wings were wrapped up tight in casts, one of his back legs had a cast on it and both his front legs were wrapped tightly in bandages. One of his eyes were covered with wrappings like the rest of his head.<p>

"Hi there Ms. Rainbow Dash." He said it amazingly cool and laid back and very heavily sedated. "I am sure glad that you're okay."  
>"Me! Dude! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you I am so so so so so sorry! Can you forgive me?! Oh jeez you don't do you!? Oh My Gosh Oh MY Gosh oh MY gosh-"<br>"Hey! Relax, it was mainly my fault I should have been more observant, I'm just glad that the water was where it was or else." Soarin shivered at the thought. "It would have been pretty bad."

"If ah... you don't mind me asking what were you doing by Ponyville anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked. The only real reason of course would be to see how killer her moves were, or else...or else they finally decided to make her a Wonderbolt! Who knows? Weirder stuff happened around that place!  
>"I came for my apple pie pick up. I hadn't eaten for a few days so I was a little bit hungry." The room was silent for a minute as everyone contemplated what that could mean.<br>'He...goes for days without eating? That's kinda odd." Twilight pondered.  
>"Why didn't he stop for cake instead of pie? It's probably better for athletes!" Pinkie Pie thought to herself as her eyes grew a bit depressed, Rainbow Dash definitely noticed Pinkie Pie's mane growing darker. But she was too depressed that she wasn't the reason that the colt had come to town.<p>

There was another knock at the door. This time an answer was not waited for, the doctor came in and looked disapprovingly at Soarin sitting in the middle of the room full of mares.  
>"You should be in bed mister." Turning to Rainbow Dash he walked over with a smile. "And how is our little patient feeling?"<br>"Like I crashed into a Wonderbolt and then fell eighty feet into a pond."  
>"Well that is exactly what happened, you are just lucky that we managed to save your wings at all, in fact if this one had not pointed you upwards then your current positions would be switched. Rainbow Dash let that sink in for a minute before jumping out of bed with a shout.<p>

"What!" She turned to the surprised competitive flyer and rushed over grabbing him by the shoulders and shook him aggressively.  
>"Why in all of the Celesita eating hay would you do that! I mean come on Soarin! Look at your wings! You might not fly for days! weeks!"<br>"Try months." The doctor said very simply.  
>"What!" Soarin was reminded of Spitfires ferocity in the eyes of this young mare.<br>"I mean well if you are okay then it's fine right?" Soarin said simply, he didn't see how this was bad, his fan was okay, he could pick up another pie later and then get a bit of well earned time off. He didn't see how infatuated Rarity and Fluttershy were with the romantic scene that was taking place before them. Both had twinkles in their eyes. So did Rainbow Dash, the pegasus was near tears.  
>She expressed herself in possibly the most uncharacteristic way that she could do to this near total stranger and celebrity among celebrities. She grabbed ahold of him and gave a massive bone fracturing hug.<p>

Soarin could actually feel his ribs give out creaks of displeasure. His mind didn't listen to what his silly little legs were saying, in fact all he could see was how nice she looked from this angle, not as nice as when she was in the air but nice.  
>"Okay that's enough of that now, you'll pop his stitching." The doctor said moving forward.<p>

"Oh I'll be fine stop worrying about me." Caramel said laying in bed. The doctors had insisted that he be taken in for medical treatment after the little run that he just had. Maybe this was the bad luck that was destined to befall him? Being confined in bed after getting the greatest kiss of his life?  
>"Nope." Big Macintosh said fluffing his friends pillow with his muzzle and then moving back to open the window and allow more ventilation.<br>"I must say my good young stallion, that was a very impressive feat. I traveled the road that you took not a few days before. It took me a few _days _and you managed it with a hay cart in a few hours. The competitive runners of Equestria lost a powerful pony it seems."  
>"Ah there are better runners out there, and I'm just way too clumsy to be of any use on a team." Caramel attempted to say modestly. Flash Sentry gave a snort of displeasure and continued to pace up and down the short room. The other three looked on a bit confused.<p>

"Please ignore me, but her majesty instructed me to wait elsewhere while she was with her friends." He stopped and sat on his haunches with another snort. "It's my job to protect her and she is making it a tad difficult currently."  
>"My dear guard that is the nature of the female, she entices us with whispers in the dark of pleasure and company, and ultimately we are instead met with lost wishes and broken fates." Caramel and Flash Sentry stood amazed once he stopped.<br>"Eyup." Big Macintosh said with a nod. This stallion certainly knew his fancy language.

"You should be a writer, seriously, get a column or something, and let Equestria know." Caramel said with awe. Fancy Pant's merely grinned his societal grin and removed his monocle to give it a brisk wipe.  
>"Hungry?" Big Macintosh asked Caramel, the smaller stallion nodded. Reaching under the bed Macintosh began to lift up the meal that the hospital had delivered earlier. When he deposited it on the table in front of the earth pony the entire room looked on wide eyed.<p>

On top of the meal was a rabbit, how it had gotten into the room no pony knew. What it was doing was eating Caramels vegetables with vigor. It looked up at the crowded room stuck out it's tongue and then jumped down and began to hop away.  
>Big Macintosh knew that rabbit, it would come to his fields maybe once in a blue moon and steal some of the lesser crops. He would have been mad if it was just apples, those were his livelihood, he made money from them, but no this little varmint would steal from his private patch of vegetables. Food was expensive, in order to cut back on that expense Big Macintosh would grow some food in the back of the house, and this little critter would steal a good hunk out of fun from time to time.<p>

"You!" He growled. The rabbit stopped turned around and shrieked as he came lumbering down on it, it then bolted out of the room, Big Macintosh hot on it's little poofy tail. He heard Caramel shout something at some pony about him being crippled. Big Macintosh looked behind once, one glance was enough. The guard pony was chasing him, then Caramel in a wheelchair with that Fancy Pants unicorn pushing him along with magic. But all of them were helping him chase the little scoundrel, that was all that he needed to know.

"So who would you like us to contact in order for them to come and take you home?" The doctor asked clicking open a pen. Soarin thought for a moment.  
>"Well if you could send a note to Mickey and Spitfire that sure would be appreciated, but I can't stay in cloudsdale, it's way too far to commute without wings, and you say it will take me months to get better?" The doctor nodded wondering where this was going.<br>"Yeah I guess I'll just stay in town then. That way I can keep on purchasing the Apple's pie's" Twilight thought she saw dual money signs appear in Applejack's eyes when she heard that.  
>"And I can get physical therapy right here."<br>"And your address?" Soarin thought for a moment.  
>"Where's the closest inn or hotel?"<br>"Oh no! No way buddy!" Rainbow Dash started up. Soarin and the doctor looked at her surprised.  
>"Is there a problem ms Dash?"<br>"I nearly killed this guy! I'm not letting him get ripped off by some two bit hotel where he'll wake up without a kidney! He can just stay at my place!"  
>Soarin looked surprised and then pleased. "Seriously? That would be awesome thank you Rainbow Dash."<br>"Alright I'll put you both down as being in the same house then." The doctor said signing off on his paper work. A loud crash and shouting came from the hallway outside. A bang and what sounded like the crackling of magic filled the air.

The door burst open and there stood a sweaty Big Macintosh with a struggling and kicking Angel Bunny who repeatedly attempted to swat at the earth ponies nose. Behind him stood Fancy Pant's, Flash Sentry, and Caramel in a wheelchair. Behind them the entire hallway in fact the majority of the hospital appeared in pandemonium. The two groups looked at each other for a moment. Then two. Then three.

"Angel! There you are!" Fluttershy walked over and picked the wriggling bundle of bunny out of the farm horses mouth. She nuzzled him against her cheek and then turned to Big Macintosh, unaware that her pet was delivering a stink eye at him and waving a fist.  
>"Thank you so much Big Macintosh, I brought him along and he must have just gotten away from me. Now Angel I was trusting you to not run away, you're just lucky that Mr. Macintosh found you and brought you back to mommy." Fluttershy looked up at him with adoration and thankfulness.<p>

Big Macintosh sighed, he was not going to be able to exact his revenge on the little pest today. He just smiled down at the butter colored filly and replied with a  
>"Eyup."<p>

"What did you do to the hospital?" Applejack asked incredulously as she looked into the hall.  
>"Well." Caramel began. "Turns out that Flash Sentry is also just as clumsy as I am and well some things lead to another and erhm." He cleared his throat.<p>

"Alright the three of you should be ready to be released tonight." The doctor said rubbing his growing migraine. The mess was going to take hours to completely clean up.

The large group moved out of the hospital. Soarin and Rainbow Dash were chatting about the living arrangements and how her house was escapable through a mini cloud staircase that was retractable.  
>"To be perfectly honest I'm pretty glad to have company. The rest of the gang besides Fluttershy can't stand on clouds so you'll be one of like my first house guests."<br>"What a privilege." He siad sounding genuinely pleased with the prospect.

"Well I guess we will see you all around." Twilight Sparkle said to the group as they came to the crossroads to their separate houses. A chorus of so longs were exchanged and the gout broke off. Fluttershy began to fly off holding onto Angel tightly so as he would not get away. Rarity and Fancy Pants walked away with a wave over their shoulders and a smile on Fancy Pant's as he reflected upon his new friends. The first ones he had had in a long time who were so true.  
>Applejack approached her brother and nudged his shoulder.<br>"I'm a taking Caramel home, I don't want him to fall down halfway there." Big Macintosh noted her blush and just smiled knowingly with a nod of approval. The siblings split apart and Caramel listened as Applejack began to talk about how he would be allowed to sit out of the next few days of apple bucking if he wanted.

Soarin and Rainbow Dash made pretty good time, both had braces on their legs to keep them from going fast, it still ended with the two of them racing towards her house. Huffing and puffing they came to a halt.  
>"This is it?" He asked in awe, the cloud was shaped wonderfully. Rainbow Dash nodded happily and began to ascend the staircase, she made it half way up before she slipped a little. Something touched her back and kept her steady. She looked back at Soarin who's head was keeping her upright. She nodded a thanks and the two kept going.<br>She didn't even care if she looked uncool or not right then.

She did for some reason care about the state of her living room, the mess consisted of magazines and pillows thrown everywhere, tiny clouds floated around and strayed by their heads.  
>"Yeah er sorry bout the mess, haven't gotten around to cleaning lately."<br>"Looks fine to me. Homely sorta." Soarin siad appreciating the lived in manner that permeated the house. Rainbow Dash grinned and then began to give him the grand tour that ended with his guest bedroom.

Pinkie wandered the dark streets of Ponyville, made even darker by her mood. She was glad her friends were alright but still. Still. She was depressed because she couldn't throw a party to make everyone feel better, or one to celebrate all of the new faces and friends, and she was depressed that she was depressed! What a cycle. She certainly missed unicycles.

When she reached the store she didn't even bother to note that the light in her room was on until she was halfway up the stairs. When she did notice she began to walk up slowly cautiously, the Cakes would be back at their house by now. And if some pony was robbing the store she was going to give them a little what for! Coming to the door in her bedroom she quickly whipped it open with a "hiya!"

Standing over Gummy was Discord. Both wore doctor scrubs and Gummy looked absolutely adorable in his. Discord noticed her and turned very slowly.  
>"Ah Pinkie Pie. It certainly has felt like a while! How have you been doing? Looking rather..." He appeared next to her and a trashcan appeared around her body. "Down in the dumps?" He let out a couple of giggles before controlling himself, she was not laughing and just glowered at him.<p>

"I'm not in the mood fro games right now Discord what do you want?"  
>"Why to give a present to a dear sweet friend of course!" With a flourish of a cape the lord of Chaos presented her a cowboy dressed pony with a bow on top of his hat.<br>"Hello Pinkie." She gasped in shock and recognition.  
>"Cheese Sandwich!"<p>

"Oh man Rarity is going to love this!" Spike said excitedly. He had spent all night once he had gotten home collecting the things. The gold chain and old fangs were easy, but managing to melt them together in a way that it would look presentable for his jewel? Now that was difficult. Still, a dragon liked a good challenge now and again. He didn't care if that Fancy Pant's was staying at their house. Spike was older now, he actually had a chance with Rarity! And he knew just the way to her heart, fine jewelry! With fangs and a big old sapphire that he had been holding onto and slowly cultivating for the past few weeks. If he ate it then he would get momentary satisfaction, but to see her wear it everyday. That, now that would be pleasure.

A door slammed somewhere in the castle.  
>"Spike! We're home!" Twilight Sparkle shouted out.<br>"Coming!" Spike responded shoving his new gift to the most beautiful pony he had ever seen, underneath his blanket. He rushed down the stairs to see how Rainbow Dash was doing.  
>"Tomorrow. It all hinges on tomorrow. I'm going to tell her how I feel. Tomorrow." He said to himself.<p>

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As Far as I am aware Faust and Hasbro own MY Little Pony I own nothing not even this computer.**

Pinkie Pie could only look on in slightly distressed shock as Discord, Cheese Sandwich and Gummy began to circle around her like sharks. She didn't feel trapped, she knew these three and she knew that nothing bad could really happen. Although she did feel uncomfortable, and confused. Why the hay was Cheese Sandwich here? She hadn't seen the guy for a long time...it could have been anywhere between hours or years!

"Now Pinkie Pie, I want you to just relax. "Cheese said popping up behind her and shoving a chair underneath her. She sat down with a plop. Looking around her hair was completely deflated, she looked very, morose and very unpinkie like. She even gave a little nip at his hoof as he began to rub her shoulders. Cheese looked at her before he took out a thermometer and shoved it into her mouth, she looked at it crossed eyed before spitting it back out, Cheese Sandwich retaliated by placing one of those funny little stethoscopes against her chest. Listening he heard a regular ponies heartbeat.

Clearly something was wrong, a party pony must always have some kind of song in their heart. Cheese snapped his hoofs together,  
>"Cupcake." Discord appeared beside him in a nurse uniform, Gummy stumbled over holding a doctors bag stuffed with bizarre bits and pieces of things.<br>"Cupcake." Discord said reaching into the bag and pulling one out and handing it over. Cheese took it and broke it in half over her head before he squished the delicious treat into one of her eyes.

Pinkie only sat there wondering where this could possibly be going. She had never seen the world through cupcake eyes, once or twice through candy but never cupcake. The pieces were removed and put onto the floor beside her.

"Streamers."  
>"streamers." Discord took a handful out of the bag and presented them to the wild manned stallion. Cheese Sandwhich began to float them over Pinkie's head and watched as the pieces of multicolored paper drifted in some kind of breeze. Nodding to himself Cheese motioned for Gummy and Discord to huddle up. Pinkie stared puzzled now more then ever. The trio seemed to discuss something marked by Discord giving little affirmations, the three stared at her for a moment over their shoulders before they continued talking.<p>

Cheese then broke up the huddle and returned over to her. He spoke in a low deep voice, it was serious and sad.  
>"Pinkie Pie." He said taking a mustache and glasses combination out of his pocket and putting them on his face before dramatically taking it off with a flourish. "I fear that your party organ is broken."<br>Pinkie fell to her knees and waved her hoofs to the heavens. "NNOOOOOOOO...wait, I have one of those?"  
>"Well where else did you think your party ideas came from?"<br>"A good point. NNNOOOOOOOOOO" Pinkie continued to shout. When she had eventually quieted down Cheese took out a strange little doohickey and began to wave it over her head. A wheel and a crank were attached to the side along with a spring to hold up a nozzle and multiple flashing buttons just begging to be pressed one at a time.

"But according to my thingamabob glorpinshmrere it is nothing so serious or dramatic or terminal."  
>"Well that's a relief...wait terminal?"<br>"Unimportant, but while your party organ or the 'Pancreas' as it is called in some far off lands is not broken, it is not producing the proper amount of fun loving partying needs that you are usually able to do." Picking up half of the cupcake Cheese took a meditative bite, Pinkie although not very hungry followed suit.

"Now while this is not a problem for most ponies, who usually lack this 'Pancreas' it is dangerous for partying to go below a certain level as it could mean withdrawal symptoms."  
>"Why are you here again?" Pinkie asked Discord with suspicion.<br>"Why can't a friend be concerned about another friend who just so happens to copy the original friends brand of chaos?" He asked with mock innocence and concern.

"As I was saying, it appears that your part organ has developed some kind of issue, it appears as if your partying energy, your very urge to have fun, is being depleted."  
>"By what?" Pinkie asked, she felt tired and terrified and just the tiniest bit as if this would make a dramatic scene in a movie. Especially with robots.<br>"A parasite." Cheese said wiping the frosting off his bottom lip leaving only a tracing of a mustache on the top of his lip. Pinkie fell back in a swoon much like Rarity would have likely done in this type of situation.  
>"Something is taking my partying? There's a thief stealing my partying instincts? My very way of life?!"<br>"Apparently."  
>"Doesn't make much sense but sure as far as we can figure out." Pinkie grabbed Cheese by the hem of his doctor clothes and pulled him down until they were face to face.<br>"How long do I got doc?!"  
>"I would have to cautiously say about another six decades in a worse case scenario." Pinkie sighed and wiped away a tear.<br>"I'll get started on the last will and testament." Discord shouted a desk and quill and ink appeared in the air as he sat down and began to scratch something out.  
>"Now Rarity likes costumes so she'll get the assorted one's that you have accumulated, Twilight is boring so she can have your party cannon and..." Looking up he found Cheese, Pinkie and even Gummy to an extent glaring at him.<br>"What? Too soon?"

"An unnecessary action. I just so happen to have seen this three times before in my life. Through trial and error I have discovered the only surefire cure." Pulling out a box Cheese Sandwhich pulled out a long flat bendable piece of metal and with a blur constructed a cone, he then with a plop deposited it on top of her head.  
>"Aluminum foil hat!" Pinkie touched the hat nervously with her hoof, then she poked it. There was a crinkling sound, she gave a grin, she prodded it again, and again, her grin grew into a smile, then a chuckle until she was laughing and had all her teeth exposed for the world to see. Cheese couldn't help himself, with a smile and a chortle he joined in too. Discord stood to the side and merely had a look of pleasure, he did good. Gummy stared at the weird multicolored creatures and blinked.<p>

Pinkie's coat that had steadily been growing duller all through the week began to brighten and return to it's one normal hue of pink. Underneath her new hat her hair began to puff and poof up, becoming more and more like it's natural bounciness. She began to vibrate in place, all of the old partying instincts coming back to her, and it felt great. Confetti began to explode out of nowhere on her body. Opening her eyes that had been squeezed tight in joy she saw Cheese Sandwhich breathing heavily and looking at her with a little grin now.

Hopping over she threw her legs around his torso and gave a bone squeezing hug that cracked every vertebrae in his back like cereal. Pulling back she did something that she had only seen three time's in her life. And this would be the first time that she ever did it.

With a quick move she gave him a kiss on the lips. Cheese looked taken aback for a moment, steam came out of his ears and his hair curled up into an afro.  
>"I just wanted to say thank you Cheese, you gave me back my par-tay way!" She hopped around his still form humming in happiness. After a solid minute she noticed that he had not moved a muscle. Waving her hoof in front of his face she huffed a little.<br>"Helllooo? Anypony home? Come on it wasn't that big a deal." Cheese slowly turned to face her, and then swept her up and crashed his lips against hers. Pinkie let out a squeak much like a balloon. When he pulled away her entire face was red and slowly turning to purple, her eyes were crossed and her mane had shot out backwards. She melted out of his arms and into a puddle on the floor.

"Time to go little one." Discord said picking up Gummy and disappearing. "It's grown up Mommy and Daddy time."  
>"Erm. Pinkie Pie? Are you alright?" Cheese asked looking down at her. She smiled up at him sleepily.<br>"I am goood." She responded. She then sat upright with a ding. "How long are you staying in Ponyville? Oh man you aren't leaving now are you? You can't! You just got here and it's been a really long time and now I'm behindonparty'sandIneedhelptoplanandandand." She was silenced with a hoof shoved in her mouth.  
>"I'm staying until I'm sure you don't have a relapse...and who really knows relapses can hit months even years after you originally thought it was cured." Pinkie gave a great big grin and she would never admit this later a squeal like a school filly.<p>

"You can stay in my place if you want! The Cake's won't mind and Gummy is my only roommate and he typically pays his half of the rent on time!"  
>"Ms. Pie I would be delighted." The two of them began to prepare popcorn and a pillow fort for their sleepover.<p>

Mr. Cake sat up in bed his eyes still partly closed and his mane sticking up everywhere. His wife lay beside him, he could tell she was awake by the way she breathed.  
>"She has a stallion up in here room."<br>That she does."  
>"Should we give her the talk do you think?"<br>"I laid down the ground rules when she first moved in dear."  
>Mr. Cake flopped back down. Flour was coming down between the floorboards like freshly falling snow. He knew he would not get any sleep that night.<p>

Rarity woke up. Although she had been immensely worried about Rainbow Dash last night, and the fact that she had a gentle colt caller, she had slept wonderfully. Stretching she removed her blindfold and got out of bed, hanging her bathrobe up she began to go about her morning rituals, removal of the face mask, a shower, reapplying of the face mask, a bit of meditation, and then an application of makeup to make her look absolutely stunning.

Then again she always looked absolutely stunning, if she said so herself.

She had cancelled all other appointments and obligations that day, including an order that she and pushed back in order to have more time to design Fluttershy's outfit for her little rendezvous with Big Macintosh. Rarity gave herself a sultry little smile. She was a romantic at heart, much like Fluttershy, another reason why they were both such close friends, they were both waiting for a grand passionate romance and always cry when they heard about one.

She didn't know if she entirely approved of Appljack's brother to be the choice but still, nothing gained nothing earned. Not to mention it would at least be someone who would not force her to change her nature.  
>The fact was that Big Macintosh and Fluttershy were possibly the most passive ponies she had ever met. Not necessarily a match made in heaven but they could be happy with each other just the same.<p>

She wished that she could find some pony that could be just as compatible with. A polite knock at her door and she gave permission to enter.

Fancy Pants came in with a tea tray with a a fresh pot and a cup, cream and sugar.  
>"Well hello, Mr Pant's what is all of this."<br>"Who have remained in here for so long I was wondering if you had eaten anything yet. I took the liberty of preparing some tea and small sandwiches." A smaller tray was floated in and placed on an empty table along with the tea tray.  
>"Why thank you...but sandwiches for breakfast?"<br>"It is already past midday, Ms. Rarity." Looking at the clock in shock Rarity gave out a gasp.  
>"My where has the time gone? I feel as if I have just woken up!" Fancy Pant's gave a little chuckle before he began to prepare a cup for her.<br>"My you remind me of my father, absentminded, he would forget his family when working on his hats." He dropped in a half a spoonful of sugar and a hearty pouring of milk before handing it over to Rarity.

She took a sip, it was perfect! Exactly what she had been trying to train Sweetebelle to do for years! And he had gotten it right by just glancing at her once. A brake was needed and Rarity pulled a seat up and gestured for him to relax. With a gracious smile Fancy Pants sat down on the chair.  
>The two of them sat in silence, uncertain of what to say. Fancy Pant's glanced upon her newest dress, a spring green creation that would just barely drag on the ground and a row of butterfly's along the hemline.<br>"A second hoof-stitch followed by a quarter pony's cut I see." He remarked gazing with half lidded observing eyes.  
>"Why yes. It is for a friend she is going with a very special stallion to lunch tomorrow." Fancy Pant's nodded his understanding.<br>"If I may ask, how could you tell?"  
>"Well, my father was a haberdasher and my mother sewed all of my old clothing when I was just a colt, I developed an eye for well made clothing."<br>"I never knew that about your family."  
>"I have never been one to boast."<br>"Still I believe I would have heard about it somehow from your news articles." Fancy Pant's gave a mild snort of annoyance.  
>"I never divulged any truth about my past to those two-bit vultures."<br>"Really? But then where did you develop such a eye for the elite? I always heard that you were from Canterlot?" Fancy Pant's stood up, he was straight and she got a very victorian air to his movements, he seemed almost like a butler for the highest of society.

Fancy Pant's gazed down on the dress, forlornly.  
>"I suppose since you were polite enough to let a foolish stallion into your home I should give you a little story on my life history. It is quite lengthy I warn you."<br>"I enjoy a good tale of my favorite celebrity's." Rarity replied curling her back legs up to her side and looking on sipping at her tea.

I suppose my tale begins when I was just a little colt. My family lived in the middle of the Fillydelphia, we were poor. I wish to make that abundantly clear. Going to sleep with water in our stomachs was considered a good night. It was mostly my father's vault. He was a prideful man, he thought of his work with hats as an art, and truly it was. He developed some of the most beautiful hat's of only the most highest quality products. Therefore he made it so that all were overly expensive for the average pony to afford.

Pausing Fancy faced away for a moment and removed his monocle, he looked at it forlornly.

He never lowered the prices and the hats moldered away in ruin. We would eat them if we were truly desperate. He would spend mount ions of bits on furs and jewels and silks and we would go hungry for months later until finally we were forced to consume his work. Eventually it simply killed him. I could not remain there any longer so I fled.

A tear traveled down his nose and plopped onto the ground.  
>"You don't have to..." Rarity began.<br>"You are the only one I have ever told this to, I should tell you everything."

I came to the coast, bedraggled, broken, jobless and unruly. A hard storm was coming in and there was one foolish horse still out on the waters, a rich stallion who could never take life seriously enough not to risk his own life. I swam out there to attempt to help him, we somehow made it to shore and hunkered down, we discussed our live's and how strange the universe was to drive us together. That Stallion's name was Sir Colonel Bandersnatch chair pony of the United Unicorn Union. A wealthy intelligent pony. He took me in under the pretense of a butler, I worked hard and I learned how to be polite and courteous. He never paid me in bit's, he gave me a much better form of payment. Knowledge.

Fancy Pant's held up the monocle. "This was his, at night he would pour us decanters of whiskey and apple cider and put me throughout he paces of being a gentle colt, he gave me everything from manners, to a wardrobe, to a proper speech pattern." Sighing he replaced the monocle.

He died of old age in his sleep, he left me everything and I began to make my way up society's ladder. I was determined never to follow my father's path. I would be a success even if it meant my pride. It worked, I gained recognition, and bits, and a beautiful mare. And all for naught, it was taken away faster then it had been given.

He looked at her. Rarity's eyes were large and wet and gleaming with wonder.  
>"I learned that to give up on yourself and gain everything is not worth it, I should have followed my father's example it seems." Rarity moved up off of the seat she was sitting in and grabbed some tissues with her magic. She wiped at her eyes before offering one to him.<p>

"That is one of the most saddest stories I have ever heard."  
>"I apologize."<br>"No. No do not. I should apologize for causing you to relive all of that...that trauma!"  
>"I ended up here in the end, It was well worth it."<br>Rarity blushed,she was flattered and honestly a tad infatuated with the upperclass stallion. She had to ask another question and it was very important, frivolous but nevertheless important.

"Why did you become engaged to Ms Fleur if you did not truly love her? That is the only explanation for why she left you." Fancy Pant's took a deep sigh before replying.  
>"She was what I expected, she was lovely and rich and sophisticated, she was everything that symbolized the world I would never be completely ingrained within."<br>"She was very beautiful was she not?"  
>"I have met prettier."<br>"Oh? Who?"  
>"Well you for instance." Fancy Pant's seemed genuinely surprised to see Rarity's shocked face, her dropped jaw and wide eyes.<br>"Y-you charmer." She said with a smile.  
>"I am being serious, you are beautiful and generous, and kind, and talented and so much more then Fleur ever was or will be." Rarity felt her face and cheeks flush. All of a sudden the two of them were close, not uncomfortably close but closer then they had been before, in fact some might claim it was uncomfortably close, but to her, with him? Never.<p>

A sound of something falling came from the doorway. Fancy Pan'ts eyes widened and Rarity turned to see what he was staring at. A tangle of fangs, gems and fine chain were inside of her room, standing just outside with wide hurt eyes and an open mouth was her darling Spikey-Wikey.

He turned and he ran. A slamming of doors and a scream from outside, one of solitude and pain, a resounding no that echoed in every alley and onto of every rooftop.

Soarin stretched from his spot on the couch, he had had a restful sleep. Something was cooking in the kitchen, his nose was an expert at smelling homemade meals. Moving from his space on the couch he trotted through the cloud doorway.

Rainbow Dash was already up and was stirring something on the stove. She had removed many of her casts and left them laying around, unconcerned about her broken bones claiming she was too tough for that nonsense. Soarin had also removed a few of his own casts on just about everything except his wings, those he had no intention of risking.

"Smells like what my maw used to make." He piped up from behind the rainbow headed pegasus.  
>"Eh felt like treating my houseguest to something. You probably get much better grub back in Cloudsdale." Soarin reached into the pan with a hoof and tasted the concoction of hay and eggs and oats.<br>"Pretty good." He moved to the table and sat down in front of a placemat. Across from him a creepy turtle never stopped smiling or making eye contact. Soarin really didn't feel like a staredown with an amphibian so he looked down awkwardly.  
>"Tank! Off the table!" Rainbow Dash fluttered over and shooed the pet into the air where it floated on some kind of machine before moving into another room.<br>"Sorry, about that, he thinks he's a pony sometimes." Rainbow Dash served up a pile of the meal she had prepared, Soarin tucked in with gusto and the plate was cleaned in no time.  
>"Delicious." He exclaimed leaning back.<br>"Meh. Again Clousdale stuff is probably better."  
>"I personally prefer home cooking. I never get enough of it back at my place so this is a nice change of pace."<br>"That why you like Applejack's pies so much?"  
>"Yeah! Those thing's are delicious! I always get a bit rusty whenever I don't have one." Rainbow Dash gave a laugh, it sounded a tad forced and uncomfortable, frankly it was. One of her favorite flyers of all time was inside of her house! It was taking all of her will power not to turn into a completely crazed fangirl and force him to sign everything he touched!<p>

But later, right now all she had to do was play it cool.

"So Rainbow Dash...do you know if anyplace in town or nearby is hiring? I should probably look for second jobs."  
>"Why the hay would you wanna do that?" She asked cocking an eyebrow, he looked down sorrow filling his eyes.<br>"By the time I get back I guarantee you that they'll have a new Wonderbolt taking my place."  
>"What?! Never!" Rainbow Dash shouted jumping to her hoofs and slamming the table.<br>"It's inevitable, I have been getting hurt way too often, at this rate they'll probably get a new wing colt."  
>"B-b-but you're like one of the best dude!" Rainbow Dash was flabbergasted how could he even think that just because he got into a little accident he would be kicked off of the Wonderbolts?! It was crazy!<p>

"The team can take only the best, the only reason that I was chose was because it was a tie and Spitfire vouched for me. I knew her when we were young you see and well, she owed me." He shrugged, he wasn't trying to be depressing but it was the truth, he was not as good as other flyers and probably could be replaced.  
>Before Rainbow Dash could argue further, a scream tore through the air. It sounded familiar and much like a cry of anguish and regret. Looking over at her house guest Rainbow Dash asked the obvious.<br>"Think we can pretend to have not heard that?"  
>"Don't think so it was pretty loud."<br>"Yeah you're probably right." The two pegasus moved out of the room leaving the dishes where they were. Down the descending cloud staircase and to the ground. Looking over at Soarin Rainbow Dash was positive that he was useful to the team, sure they had left him at the hospital and attempted to replace him with her once, but still...still. He was already a Wonderbolt while she was not, that had to stand for something.

Spike woke up. He could already tell by the slant of the sun that it was late in the day. Closing his eyes he wondered if he could sleep the entire day away, maybe give Rarity his present of devotion and love tomorrow.

Then it hit him.

It was already midday! He had to get over and tell Rarity how he felt! Jumping out of his new and improved basket he reached underneath the pillow and pulled out the necklace he had painstakingly made with his own claws. Putting it close to his chest he quickly ran down the castle stairs. Rushing past Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle he managed to get out a  
>"Won't be back 'til later, seeyabye!" And he was out the door.<p>

"Whoa! Hey Spike!" Flash yelled out after the dragon. He had skipped breakfast and lunch, that was unusual for a dragon of his size. Twilight looked up from her book before shaking her head.  
>"Teenagers."<br>"I personally don't have a lot of experience with them, or with dragons."  
>"Join the club." Twilight said. "And trust me with Spike's personality the whole situation get's just that more difficult."<p>

Spike jogged down the street. It was a perfect day, the sun was shining, the birds tweeting, the bees buzzing. Yes a truly glorious day. On top of all that he was going to admit his feeling's to Rarity and they would live happily ever after together in a crystal palace made out of fancy gems.

Yes he could almost see it now, the two of them growing up and old together. With him being tall and awesome, her designing dresses and being beautiful,maybe with a few kids running about. Why not? He had spent his entire existence with ponies, it wasn't implausible to imagine that they could procreate.

He reached the carousel boutique and decided to surprise Rarity. Yeah that would be the best course of action, she probably loved surprises! He slowly opened the door and tiptoed his way inside. Up the stairs and he heard mumbling. He stopped and listened, it sounded a lot like Rarity...and who else? That Fancy Pant's clown? The guy didn't even wear pants! What a confusing name.

Spike slowly made his way to Rarity's room. He slowly opened up the door, and then stopped shocked at what he saw.  
>Rarity, and that Fancy Pant's clown. Their faces flushed and close, eyes half lidded and their eyes, dear good Celestia their eyes were practically gleaming. He had read about that kind of look, he had looked that look at Rarity plenty of times. And now she was looking at this guy with that same look.<p>

He was too late.

Dropping the necklace he stood still paralyzed. He dropped the necklace and Rarity turned. She couldn't see him like this, he couldn't see her like this. Turning he fled, his legs taking the stairs three, four at a time. He crashed out the front door and ran down the street. Pushing and shoving past ponies he wanted desperately to cry. The sun and colors were not muted, the world cold and the birds mocking.

He fell to his knees and let out a scream of sorrow and pain. He wanted to give up, he wanted to disappear.  
>"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried, the fates were cruel. Rarity was not his, she was never his, she would never become his. No matter how hard he tried to woo her, no matter if he grew up, or showered her with presents. He could tell, she would never look at him the same way that she looked at <em>him.<em> Even after he came close to confessing to her, twice! She would never accept him.

He continued to scream. Ponies gathered around, some he knew others he did not. If he were a cruel dragon maybe he would have burned them all like he felt he was burning.

"Rarity." He began to mutter over and over. "Oh Rarity."

**Faust and Hasbro own My Little Pony I won nothing not even this computer. You should leave a review.**


End file.
